Turn The World On With Her Smile
by livyluwho
Summary: He's witty, charming and handsome, Fred Weasley every girl's Prince Charming. So why is falling for him so bad? Well, because not only is he my best friend, but he's the biggest player Hogwarts has ever seen! Angie loves Fred, Fred loves...who? R
1. What's In A Name

Hey guys, I just decided to play around with some Fred/Angie stuff and I'm messing around with the title, so if you have any suggestions or anything please tell mee : ).

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm just not J.K.

* * *

"Angelina!"

Angelina. An-gel-ina. Angelina? Angie. ANGELINA!

I've never really liked my name, there's nothing particularly wrong with it, but there's nothing fantabulous about it either.

What? Did you just say fantabulous isn't a word? It's as much of a word as aint, not technically in the dictionary, misused, and not generally known to the well educated. But as far as we're concerned, fantabulous, is a word.

Now that we've gotten our 'fantabulous' problem out of the way, let me introduce myself, Hi my name is Angelina Johnson and my hips don't lie.

See, I'm a funny girl! But back to my name, Angelina, it's just so…ugh! Some people scream it (ANGELINA!), some people use it as a question (Angelina?), some people think they can shorten it (Angie), and some people just say it (Angelina).

Everyone seems to say my name a different way. Katie, the person who said my name and in turn inspired this rant, she usual says it in either a perky, happy way, or she says it, on rare occasion does she yell it, she's not one for yelling. But Alicia, let me tell you, she yells my name, and boy can she yell. I feel like the whole world can hear her scolding me (or at least the whole Gryffindor common room). She's got the quicker temper of the two of them, but I'm proud to say, that I hold the honor of having the worst temper of the three of us. Though, I conceal it well, the teachers don't have a clue!

That's why all the Professors say my name like they are counting on me, like they trust me. I'm not sure if that is wise of them or not…

Guys usually say my name as if they recognize me, but don't know me. It's sad really how little contact I have with them… I need to work on my flirting skills.

When I say my name I say it in kind of a drawl…it deserves a drawl and nothing more. Not that I say my name very often, but you know when the opportunity presents it's self I rise to the occasion.

But there is one person who can make my name sound truly fantabulous, if you will. Just hearing my name roll of his tongue the way it does makes me shiver…

**Second Year: The Sorting Ceremony**

Merlin, what the bloody hell is Katie doing? She was waving her hands above her head as some sort of signal. God, she was getting violent, I think I just saw her shove a first year! Poor little innocent first years, they haven't even been sorted yet and my best friend is already scarring them!

"Angelina!" Katie said as she pushed through another clump of tiny first years. "I called your name but you started staring at Fred Weasley, might I ask what that was about?" She asked while fiddling with her blond braids.

"Can I ask why you were doing some sort of native dance and abusing first years?" I replied quirking an eyebrow as Katie's pale skin flushed slightly.

"I was trying to get your attention, but like I said you were to busy ogling Fred!" She explained glancing around at the first years as if to check and see if she'd caused any head wounds.

"I was not staring at him, I was just thinking, and you know, I wasn't really looking at anything, I suppose he was just…there." I said shrugging and throwing her a smile.

"What ever you say Ms. Philosopher." She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. I followed her back to our table to find that there was a new group of people seated next to my people.

The Weasley Twins were sitting next to Alicia on one side of the table, the quidditch commentator Lee Jordan, was sitting on the opposite side and Katie sat down next to him. I didn't really know any of them, I mean Katie and George were always kind of friends so we were friends by association, but I'd never really taken the time to talk with them. I took the open seat next to Katie and wriggled around until I was comfortable on the hard flat bench. The light talking and casual conversations of people catching up on summer vacations, and everyone saying their hellos came to a halt as the long tedious sorting ceremony began.

The ceremony passed by uneventfully and undisturbed, except for one thing. Fred Weasley, who I was never particularly close with, would not stop kicking me with his feet. At first I thought it was just an accident, but it stops being accidental when it happens consistently for a good 45 minutes.

I decided it would be best to ignore his kicks and act as if nothing had happened.

"Ange, you left us hanging on the train about your shark story, care to finish it?" Alicia spoke for the first time since I'd sat down. She looked thinner, tanner; her hair was longer…god why did she look better? I glanced down at my fairly tan skin and caramel brown shoulder length locks and sighed knowing that this was as good as it would get. I delved into my memory of my family's vacation to Australia that summer and I began to tell the story.

"Okay, so the instructor takes you out on the boat and I was already about to piss my bloody pants I was so scared, but then we get out there in the middle of the ocean and he says, make sure you control your heart rate. So now I'm thinking what the hell did I get myself into? And then I get in the water despite my instinct, and I see this huge shark. Naturally my heart rate spikes because this thing was 2 times the size of me and could have eaten me as a snack so I'm swimming away and I can see it still behind me so I-" Just as I was getting to the peak of my shark story I was interrupted.

"Then I dove in and whisked you away." George (at least I think it was George?) cut in smiling as if he'd just won the role of a heroic prince in a Disney movie. I laughed a little before correcting him.

"Actually, his name was Carter, he was tall, dark, and handsome…you don't exactly fit those requirements." I pointed out and he looked taken aback.

"Nice one Angelina!" Lee exclaimed offering his hand for a high five and I hit it high. I then shot a 'what now' look at one of the twins; though I'm pretty sure it was George…MERLIN, they even have the same freckles!

"We've been talking for less than 1 minute and she's already insulting you! Just goes to show I'm the better twin." He stated confidence pouring out of his ears.

"Your Fred right?" I asked to confirm my theory.

"No! I'm insulted you'd think that! I'm not nearly as good looking as Fred is!" He teased pretending to look taken aback.

"Ok, Fred now we've established you're in love with yourself." I said matter-of-factly. I dug my fork into the pile of mashed potatoes and chicken. Everyone had engaged in conversation, George was chatting with Alicia; Katie had given up on trying to catch Alicia's attention and settled for mildly dry conversation with Lee.

"So, Angelina, why were you staring at me before?" Fred questioned with a smirk planted on his face. I lifted my gaze from the fork on my plate that was piled up with a compilation of peas, potatoes and chicken, and I looked at him in the eye.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't have heard him right.

"I said why were you staring at me? Do you have a crush on me?" He asked again leaning across the table, his eyes twinkling with mischievous thoughts unknown to the outside world.

"I wasn't staring at you." I replied simply and as far as I was concerned, it needed no more explanation than that. Fred Weasley on the other hand, he wanted some explaining.

"And how am I supposed to believe that?" I glanced up and down at his body. His feet were large to the point of being awkward, he was scrawny as can be, his sweater slumped over his pointy shoulders and his teeth needed fixing and don't even get me started on the hair. Flaming red and no idea what a decent taming spell sounds like. I cringed and gave him a look that was almost pitiful.

"You're conceited." I concluded firmly shaking my head.

"Who died and made you Dumbledore?" He asked smartly his grin flopped over into a frown.

I shook my head and forced my way into a nearby conversation trying desperately to forget about stupid Fred Weasley and his stupid remarks.

-----------------

Needless to say it's been 4 years to this day, and I have yet to escape stupid Fred Weasley and his stupid remarks.

I'll tell you, four years doesn't change much, no not much at all. Alicia is still swooning over George, Katie and Lee still attempt to sustain a slightly cute, dry relationship and I am still the one who has to keep Fred and his inflated head under control.

The years haven't touched our personalities, but they have definitely touched Fred's body…not in that way you perverted little creep! What I'm saying is that he's no longer the lanky adolescent I was first introduced to. He's filled out his awkward limbs and the wild messy, red hair seems to suit his face now.

Aesthetically, he's the perfect package, but he has some relationship…difficulties. That's putting it nicely of course. The flat out truth is that he can't keep a girlfriend for more than a week or two. He's like a fashion magazine, one week they love stripes and polka dots, the next week they say that that clashes and that lime green is much more fashionable. They move so fast it's hard to keep up.

But I'm his best friend, so I do my best to put aside all those 'difficulties'. And most people don't see it, but along with all his problems he also has a sweet side. He can say the cutest things, and he's one of the best friends I've ever had. Like there was this time that I was really depressed about grades and…

Dear Merlin help me, I'm becoming a soggy mess over this. Why am I doing all this? Why am I thinking about his gorgeous body and how sweet he is? Why is this making me all mushy and gushy?

And don't you dare say it's because I like him, because I, Angelina Johnson, do not like Fredrick Weasley, and I never will.

"Hey Angie!" The way he says my name just makes me want to melt and he's…

Oh boy, I'm in for a long year.

* * *

Well there you go! Hope you liked it...feedback and reveiws please : ) and for those of you who were wondering, fantabulous is a mix between fantastic and fabulous...now go reveiw!!


	2. This Side Of The Door

Hey! Thanks to the few of you who reviewed! Here's the second chapter…it's a tad fluffier than the first but I hope you all enjoy and give me feedback!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Angie!" Alicia hoarsely whispered motioning for me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed, it was 12 o'clock already and I did value sleep.

"Where are we even going?" I asked doubtfully as we tip-toed into the Gryffindor common room. It was dark, quiet, and I didn't fancy facing my first day back at classes with bags under my eyes and a detention under my belt.

"You'll see." Fred answered and by the warm glow of the firelight I could make out a faint smile. His smile was infectious, it has a way of sucking you in to a world entirely not your own. When you see it; you can't help but curl your lips upward and grin right along with him.

Curse you Fred Weasley and your damned infectious smiles!

Katie piped up and wisely questioned the boy's ability to make rational judgments. "So how exactly are we getting to this proposed place with out being seen?" She quirked an eye brow.

"My dear Katie," Lee began his usual somewhat sickening acts of frivolity towards my precious, gentle friend. "You see, Fred and George they have-" Lee was interrupted by profuse coughing from Fred and George.

"Erm Lee, mate, can we see you over here for a moment?" George questioned awkwardly before dragging him away to a dark corner. No doubt that the twins and Lee were trying to get their story straight before we all go traipsing about the corridors in the middle of the night. I turned to Alicia and Katie and we exchanged a look along the lines of 'we all know that they are plotting and we'll find out any way so why do it in some sketchy corner instead of right here?'

"Boys." Alicia exasperated under her breath. Soon enough, the boys had rejoined us with slightly less confident smiles than they had portrayed before. In fact Lee looked a little pissed off, and the twins just held that guilty, caught in the act smile that so often graced their faces.

"Well, seeing as our brilliant, clever minded, sneaky, stupid, cloak losing-" Lee's aimless rant was once again cut off with the mumblings of Fred and George.

"Why thank you for that Lee," Fred stated shooting him a glare out of the corner of his eye. "What he was trying to say is that, there were some erm…" He trailed off at a loss of words only to be saved by the equally guilty redheaded twin.

"Miscommunications if you will. But alas, never fear, you'll have us three to protect you from what ever lies in the deep, dark, depths of the corridors." I once again exchanged a disbelieving look with the other girls.

"So let me get this straight, you expect us to find comfort in the fact that we are going to be roaming the halls in the middle of the night, on the first day back, with only you three loons for protection?" I scoffed, looking down towards the ground to avoid eye contact with a certain Fred whose eyes were boring holes in me. Do I dare glance up?

I tilted my head up slightly, only very slightly, so I could steal a peek. The moment my gaze met his I wanted to duck my head back down and hide in my shell again but I couldn't. His honey brown eyes were gazing straight into mine, trapping me, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak…what the hell does he think he's doing? He can't look at me like that! When he looks at me that way, I lose control and I just want to melt under his stare.

He's not supposed to be triggering these feelings! Gosh, why can't he just stick to the rules and not gaze at me like I'm the only one in the world to him? Alicia's voice drew me back to reality.

"Fine, we'll go, but George I swear if we get caught I will hunt you down and use the most painful curse I know and I'll kick you right in the-"

"Okay, let's get moving then shall we?" George said cringing at the thought of what Alicia was threatening to kick if we were to get caught. We slid through the portrait, and tiptoed through the stark silent hall. We traveled in a kind of pack, so tightly knit so we could have a better chance of hiding if someone cough Filch cough were to come along.

"Katie! You stepped on my toes!" Fred Exclaimed from my right side.

"No I didn't! I'm over here!" Katie whispered from my left side. Fred peered across my shoulders to see if Katie was where she claimed to be. Once he saw the swing of her blond ponytail he swiveled his head back around only to accuse me next.

"Angie! Stop stepping on my toes!" He winced and I giggled a slightly at his over dramatic persona.

"Oh don't be such a baby it didn't actually hurt." I teased knowing he was only pulling this whole stunt for the attention.

"All this coming from the girl who cries when she gets tickled too much." He shot back that infectious, mischievous grin spread across his face again.

"No, do not do it!" I commanded making every effort to look menacing, but it's hard to take someone seriously when their smiling like a lunatic and it was all because of his god damned smile…I've been infected! Before I could let my thoughts get any further than that, I felt a slight poking in my side. My eyes widened, does he want us to get caught?

"Fred Weasley, I'm warning you do not go any farther." I said pointing a finger at him. He ignored my pleads and the poking developed into full throttle tickling, and boy was I ticklish.

My smile burst and released squeals of laughter. They echoed in the deserted corridor and everyone stopped walking long enough to glare at Fred and me.

Needless to say, the tickling stopped here and now.

We all remained still, afraid to move. Then we could hear the ominous clumping of someone treading down a distant corridor, moving at a rapid pace towards our current location.

"Run!" Lee burst out frantically as he led the way. Now, I'm not much of a sprinter, Quidditch is about as far as I go with sports, but I ran as if the devil himself were chasing me. I bolted. Our group stopped for a second in front of a familiar looking portrait (it was hard to tell in the dark) before Lee and George opened up the passage way to the kitchen. We all hopped in and scrambled down as fast as we could.

Once we reached the kitchen, we held our breath for an obscene amount of time, until Alicia judged it was safe for us to continue with our normal breathing patterns. We all relaxed slightly, as the adrenaline drained from our blood. Then, in one swift movement everyone turned to glare at Fred and me as if to pick up where they had left off.

I immediately pointed an accusing finger at the freckled boy standing next to me.

"He started it." I accused crossing my arms over my chest and throwing an accusing look at Fred who'd been the cause of this wreck.

"Oh come on guys it was all in good fun, nobody got caught." His smile was hopeful, but when it was met by our unforgiving gaze it slid right off his face.

We all settled into chairs around the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was covered in cakes, pastries, chocolate and every kind of candy you could imagine.

"I take it we ended up in the right place any way?" Katie asked sliding onto a stool in between Alicia and me. They nodded and sat down on the opposite side of the island. We all dug into the sweets piled in the middle of the table. I grabbed a large slice of chocolate cake for myself and silently admired the faint glow of the candles that surrounded our table.

"You know what's missing? Fire whiskey." I pointed out and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You can blame Fred and George for that as well as our lack of disguise." Lee sniggered glancing at the once again guilty faces of the twins.

"So what's the story with our non-existent method of sneaking out?" Alicia asked the apparent question of the night as we exchanged high fives under the table.

"Well, George was supposed to get the invisibility cloak from Ron who said he could borrow it from Harry, so we thought perfect! Turns out Harry wasn't so keen on lending us his cloak. But we didn't stop there; we decided fine, we'll just borrow it-"

"You mean steal it." I pointed out.

"Borrow, steal, it's all the same thing in my book. Any way, so we were going to _borrow_ it, but I thought George was going to do the dirty deed and apparently he thought I was doing it and well…miscommunication on his part." He concluded making sure to put the blame off of him.

"That and don't rely on younger brothers to do what you ask of them." George said looking ready to punch any 5th year that came along.

"And the fire whiskey?" Katie inquired. The twins looked to one another before turning back to us.

"It's a long story." Lee said answering in their place as they nodded in agreement.

Soon after we'd all broken into our conversations, the guys decided to have an eating contest. Who could consume a whole bag of Berttie Botts the fastest, ear wax flavors and all. I was quite disgusted by the whole thing.

"Merlin, how in the hell did we end up with friends like them?" Alicia wondered aloud as I tried to keep my gaze from wandering back over to Fred. Even when he was downing packages of disgusting flavored beans, I still couldn't stop staring at him. I think I'm coming down with something, must be a virus of some sort, no other logical explanation for my behavior and all the mushy, gushy, melty feelings when he looks at me…I've becoming a bumbling puddle of mush.

"So does Fred still look attractive to you with that half chewed puke green bean hanging out of his mouth?" Alicia teased obviously noticing my focus that so often times fell on him with out my noticing.

Yes!

"No!" I sneered as I tried to control the blush that was rising to my cheeks.

"Hmhm, something tells me other wise." Alicia teased in her sing song voice that never failed to drive me over the edge.

I frowned.

"I'm telling you, I feel no physical attraction to him, he's just a friend." What a joke. Of course I think he's good looking! Even when he's downing Bertie Bott's by the pound.

Katie slapped me upside the head.

"You dolt, don't lie to us!" She snapped crossing her arms. I rubbed the back of my head. Since when was Katie so strong? She must have been practicing on Lee; I think they had a row earlier.

"Spill the beans, what is up with you and him?" Alicia asked a look in her eye saying that she meant business. I gaped around at the two of them, should I tell them? What am I saying, there's nothing to tell! Right?

"Look, there's nothing for me to spill. Fred and I are friends and nothing more." I replied firmly even if my emotions were a little shaky, my exterior remained in firm defiance.

"Denial." Alicia stated casually looking over her nail polish to check for chips. I glanced around the room hoping that the boys were still too involved in their eating game to notice the cares and troubles of an insignificant girl. Me being the insignificant girl of course.

"See! You've totally been checking him out! All of tonight, you guys have been exchanging looks. What is it some sort of blinking mores code? Two blinks I love you, one blink lets snog!" Katie teased, mockingly blinking her eyes.

"Listen I don't fancy Fred!" I whispered as I saw the game commence and the attention was once again on us.

Suddenly Fred rose to stand on stool he had previously been slumping on. He raised his hands in the air, hair falling in his eyes, and an ear to ear grin.

"Ladies and Gents, I would like to announce our King that the king for tonight's Bertie Bott's competition is… Drum roll please." He declared dramatically waving his hands in the air.

We all beat on the tables with anticipation only feeding the smirk already planted on his, and my, face.

"And the winner is…ME!" He exclaimed triumphantly thrusting a fist into the air. We cheered and whooped despite the blanket of silence that covered the rest of the school.

"I'd like to thank the Academy for giving me this honor, and I'd like to thank my friends, and my teachers who inspire me in my every day life to do pranks and other such activities. I'd like to say that I think -"

His lengthy award speech was cut short as George extended his arm and hit him right behind his knee cap. Fred's knees buckled in response to the act of violence and he toppled to the floor.

"Long live the king!" Lee chanted teasingly causing Katie to giggle and he threw the most pathetic pair of puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. She flew to him like Fred to food. Alicia wandered over to George and began to whisper something in his ear at which he cracked up. It's funny how we divide into our own couples. It's always been like this, except in 3rd year when Katie and Alicia both fancied George…you wouldn't believe how many cat fights I had to get in between. Aside from that, it's always been Katie and Lee, Alicia and George, and me and Fred. None of us are officially going out with them or anything, but Lee obviously fancies Katie, he treats her like an absolute Princess. And George is always ditching me and Fred to go do homework with Leesh, and we all know that the only thing George hates more than Snape is homework. Then there's Fred and me and as of right now I don't even know what to say about us. Something about this year is different. We've been best mates since second year, and I've always been fine, until now. It's like suddenly this door has been opened for me. Part of me is longing to go through, see what's on the other side, but part of me is just too damn scared. Besides, who am I kidding; he's Fred Weasley, Player and Charmer extraordinaire. He's got a new brainless bimbo each week. I don't want to be just another brainless Fred worshipping girl. I want to be his somebody. The somebody he actually **cares** about, the somebody he _always thinks about_, I want to be the somebody he loved.

I was at my breaking point; realization was at its peak. He picked this moment to slide next to me and sling his arms around my shoulder.

"So Angel," He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back "Since I'm King how would you like to be my Queen?" He asked. I turned my head to get a good look at his captivating smile. His body felt warm against mine and he was gazing at me again, in that way that takes over my mind and body. I was so close to him, engulfed in every aspect if his being. It was dangerous being this close to him under that stare, but I didn't dare move.

"Why me?" I breathed. He furrowed his brow at my response, and frowned slightly.

"What do you mean why you?" He questioned not expecting me to take the question so seriously. I mean, it wasn't as if he asked me out or anything, he was just playing the usual teasing somewhat flirtatious game we always play. But now that I was on this side of the door, it seemed different. To him it may have been a silly question, but to me it was **so much more than that**. It was more than just an aimless question about Kings and Queens that would cease to exist; it was about my driving curiosity to know what he feels. I want him to see me for so much more than he does.

"Why me, you could have any girl you wanted, so why me?" I asked again my eyes wander across his face trying to depict his thoughts. The frown washed away from his face as he genuinely smiled.

"Because, you're my Angel and I won't have anyone else." He said resting his chin on my head. We remained like that until the rest of our clan delved out of their conversations and took notice of our stance.

Alicia wiggled her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes and stood up pushing Fred's head off of me. After I subtlety elbowed Katie in the sides a few times for good measure, we all crept back towards the common room, and thankfully this time, there was no tickling to get in the way of us reaching the safety of our rooms.

Fred and I dragged along slightly behind the others as we entered the dim common room. We'd been conversing on the topic of his latest prank experiment.

"And if you eat the purple ones, you'll throw up. They are a guaranteed trip to the hospital wing, but only long enough to get you out of classes!" He enthused as I laughed slightly at what extremities those loons would go to in order to escape the tortures of classes.

"And have you seen Hailey and Callie this year?" He let out a low whistle and a part of my stomach jolted.

"Is it acceptable to date twins?" He pondered aloud. My thoughts were whirling, why was he going into git mode now!

"Ange?" He asked waving a hand in front of my face. I momentarily pulled my self out from the whirl wind of emotions that was consuming me and answered him.

"Yeah, uh- I guess." I stammered out. What is happening to me?

"How about at the same time?" He asked grinning. But I was in no mood for his strategies on how to date two girls at the same time with out them knowing it.

"You are a prat, an in sufferable prat! God, sometimes you disgust me Fred." I seethed, yet he seemed to think I was just teasing in my usual manner. He laughed it off and shrugged his shoulders which only made me even more frustrated.

"Night Angel." He said retreating up the stairs to his dorm. All I could do was staring at his receding figure and wonder how he could be such an idiot.

I pondered tonight's events as I slowly climbed the stairs up to my room. Why couldn't he want me? Why did he have to be such an arse?

I slid into the dorm room and like a wave crashing onto the sand, it hit me. Unexpected and hard the wave consumed me and dragged me out in the under tow.

My eyes widened as I slumped against the door and shook my head and breathed:

"Bloody hell, I'm in love with Fred Weasley."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She admitted it!

Reviews : D


	3. Sad State Of Affairs

**A/n**: For the sake of the story, I've made Katie in the same year as Angelina and Alicia…it's not true to the books I know, but it's easier this way!

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie and Alicia stared at my slumping figure. Katie was the first to let a slow knowing smile spread across her face. Leesh followed her in suit before praising herself.

"I knew you'd come around." Her statement only seemed to push me deeper into this puddle of shock I was drowning in.

"I'm in love with Fred Weasley. When the bloody hell did this happen?" I gaped, still shaking my head with disbelief as I allowed myself to slide down the length of the door and land on the ground.

Katie and Alicia exchanged somewhat concerned glances.

"Listen Angie; don't scare your self by overreacting to this situation. You fancy Fred Weasley; we all knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. With the pace of flirting between you two it can be hard to keep up." Katie observed in an effort to make me feel slightly more optimistic about my newfound infatuation for my best friend, but it was no use. She was wrong. I knew she was wrong, this was more than just some silly school girl crush. This was something bigger than that. And now that I think of it's not just all of a sudden, this thing has been brewing for quite some time, and I was just never been able to identify it for what it truly was. Now that I've come to terms with what it is, I'm scared out of my mind.

I glanced back and forth between my two friends. Part of me wanted to snap at them and tell them they had no idea what they were talking about. The other part of me just couldn't find it in me to tell them, because once I told them, it would become real.

I stared at them blankly and nodded my head effortlessly. Alicia and Katie once again exchanged worried glances. Alicia slowly turned towards Katie as they both came to the same horrible realization, and suddenly with out me saying a word, it became a reality.

"This is worse than we anticipated." Katie admitted sounding disappointed that she hadn't been able to predict this moment down to the last second. They then proceeded with a series of whispers and shaking and nodding of the head. At first I just sat contemplating this new found infatuation, but after a while I longed to know what their conniving little minds were up to.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two dolts whispering about?" I questioned. Leesh smirked and waggled her eyebrows.

"You have to initiate." She advised.

"Initiate?" I echoed my stomach feeling slightly uneasy. "Whoa slow down, I do not initiate. Besides, this will probably blow over by tomorrow." I predicted, knowing that I was all wrong.

"Angie, you've got to make a move!" Katie enforced shaking me a slightly. I shook my head.

"We should go to bed, we've got, ugh, classes tomorrow." I groaned urging a subject change.

They nodded their heads though I could tell that the wheels were still turning viciously inside their heads. I climbed into my bed clothes on and everything, what I needed was some sleep. Perhaps that would clear my head.

"You guys have to promise not to tell any one about this, got it?" I asked knowing they wouldn't tell a soul but hearing them say it made me feel slightly more secure.

"Yeah, Yeah, but it's not as if everyone doesn't know already." Leesh pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Are you telling me that I'm the last person to find out about this?" I asked amazed that I could be so clueless.

"Basically. I mean you guys flirt constantly, it's a wonder you two aren't together already."

I shot a smile at Katie and for a moment I was in an utter state of sheer happiness. I'm madly in love with Fred Weasley, I thought smiling.

Then reality came crashing back down on me. I'm in love with Fred Weasley, my best friend and the biggest player Hogwarts has ever seen.

God, why did I have to fall for such a tosser?

Maybe I'm jumping ahead of myself saying that I'm in love with him. After all, it takes people years to find love, and even longer to come to terms with it. How logical is it that in one night I discover something that takes most people years to find?

We'll see how this plays out in the morning…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke, after a very restless night, to a wave of cold. I scrunched my legs up and reached for my covers. I groped around blindly before realizing that my covers weren't even on my bed.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around, dazed. I could see the ominous looming figures of my so called best friends standing over my bead. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could make out faint shadows in their hands. Once my eyes had fully adapted to the early morning mist, I saw that Katie was armed with muggle hair straightener in one hand and a wand tucked under her other arm. Alicia's weapons consisted of the latest issue of Witch Weekly and it was flipped open to an article titled: **Tame Your Mane**. The other hand was grasping a bucket full of styling products and make up.

They were both grinning like maniacs and I jumped up suddenly very awake.

"You guys know that my hair doesn't straighten! And when it does it takes like 3 hours! Even then it only lasts half the day!" I complained not wanted to go through 3 painful hours of hair pulling and spell casting.

"Come on Angie, you look amazing with your hair straight!" Kates whined snapping the straightener in my face.

"Yeah, remember the last time we straightened your hair? Cormac McLaggen was practically drooling on you the whole day." Alicia reminded me and I couldn't help but grin. Cormac McLaggen was the year below me, and one day last year the girls and I decided to straighten my hair. The result was disastrous. My hair looked fantabulous, but Cormac followed me around the whole day. Only when I threatened to set a vicious pair of bludgers on him did he retreat to his dorm.

"That was awful! He's such a git!" I screeched throwing a pillow playfully at Alicia for bringing up the horrible memory.

"Well, my point is, you had guys drooling over you. Today is the day that we make Fred Weasley drool." She maliciously schemed. I groaned as they shoved me into the bathroom.

"Now be quick in there!" Katie demanded as she set up all the hair supplies and began to read through her Witch Weekly article.

I smirked as I stepped into the shower. It was time for a nice _long _shower.

I love showering. Aside from the obvious upsides (you smell good; you get to de-harify your legs, take the knots out of your hair) it's the one time you get to be completely alone with your thoughts. Just you, your bottle of lilac shampoo, and a bunch of jumbled up emotions that you're dying to make some sense of.

I was in the middle of piecing together some of my thoughts about a certain boy that I couldn't get out of my mind, when suddenly the hot water that had been soothing my mind and body turned to ice. I let out a yelp and I heard familiar snickering outside the door.

I groaned wondering how I was going to make it through the day.

I quickly rinsed the rest of my shampoo out and hopped out of the shower. I slipped into my bathrobe and wrapped my hair up in a towel stepping out into the cool air that hung in our room.

They immediately seized me and forced me into a chair. I felt like the culprit in a muggle crime movie. The police had just tricked the murderer and she had landed right in their trap. I waited for Alicia to pull out a pair of handcuffs and say 'Gotcha!' Fortunately for me, this never happened. But I'm still not sure whether I prefer three years of jail time to three hours of hair time.

First Katie used a drying spell so that my hair transformed from its wet soggy self to its natural thick wavy state.

I cringed as they used the extreme straightening spell that they'd found in Witch Weekly to get the waves out of my hair, and that was only step one.

2 and ½ excruciating hours later I was released from my captivity. Their fits of excited giggles followed me as I made my way into the bathroom to see what these fashionistas had whipped up this time.

I looked in the mirror and I was shock stricken. I did a double take at my reflection. I barely recognized myself. My caramel brown hair had been straightened to perfection. It wasn't that horrid stringy look some girls get, it was natural looking and it fell perfectly around my face. The front of my hair had been flipped back slightly as to show off the make up job they'd done on my face. My usually underplayed hazel eyes sparkled under the influence of a touch of eyeliner and mascara, I'd insisted on no eye shadow. A light layer of lip gloss graced my lips. They were about to drown my slightly tan skin in concealer, but I'd put a stop to it. I'd rather have a few imperfections here and there than walk around looking like a clown who'd lost its traveling circus.

I was in complete disbelief that they were capable of such transformations.

I walked back out to see Alicia smiling like a proud parent and Katie rummaging through my closet complaining at my lack of 'acceptable' clothes. Acceptable for Katie is nothing short of designer, so most of my wardrobe was on the 'unacceptable' list.

"Kates, it's a school day, I've got to wear my uniform remember?" I reminded in a sickly sweet voice. She scowled at me only widening my grin.

"I know! But if you're going to wear a sodding uniform you might as well look good in it!" Her logic is beyond my reasoning. I rolled my eyes and let her continue her wild goose hunt for an expensive shirt that will only end up underneath my awfully frumpy robes.

She'd given up on my hopeless selection of plain white school shirts and moved onto her closet.

After a couple more minutes of rummaging through this and that, she selected an expensive looking white quarter length sleeved shirt and a silk black skirt. I slipped into the clothes careful not to ruin my hair or make up.

"Perfect!" Katie squealed and approached me in order to tug on a few ends of my outfit that she saw fit to fix I rolled my eyes but let her fix me, after all, she may not know the difference between a grindylow and a flobberworm, but she can tell if I'm wearing real designer perfume or if I bought it for 5 knuts at the clearance part of a cheapo department store.

Alicia emerged from the bathroom after a super quick shower and hair drying job. She smiled with fulfillment and pride in her work. They had worked towards my cause as if it would save millions of lives when in all actuality, it might not even end up saving my life!

"Perfect! Now if he touches your arse it will be silky and smooth." Alicia observed smirking suggestively at me and I frowned at her smacking her hand away from my back side.

Alicia glanced at the clock which read 8 o'clock, we had 30 minutes to grab a bite to eat, make Fred go crazy, and get to class.

"Com on guys let's go!" She urged tapping her foot impatiently. I grabbed my bag and dragged Katie along as we made our way down to the Great Hall.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts and emotions before I entered. I plastered a confident smile to my face everything was perfect.

I walked through the doors my false confidence still firmly in place, but the moment I spotted him my mask of perfection was whisked off my face exposing the cold, hard truth. He was too much for me to take; he was sending my system into overdrive with out so much as glancing at me. I promptly spun on my heel and exited. I slipped into a corner between a knight and a crevice in the wall and attempted to calm myself down.

Moments later Alicia and Katie were dragging me back into the great hall.

"I can't do this, I'm not ready!" I protested but they wouldn't hear any of it.

"We did not get you all dressed up to hide in a corner all day!" Alicia hissed. I turned my back to our table of Gryffindors and shook my head viciously giving my friends pleading looks and the biggest puppy dog eyes I could conjure. My effort was in vain as they turned me around to face the music. I offered a shaky smile as we strode over to the table.

The moment they spotted me there was a series of low whistles and whoops coming from the twins and Lee. Katie poked my side in acknowledgement of Fred's wandering eyes.

I poked her back and sent her a subtle glare. I did my best to give off the air that this was just another casual morning at breakfast, not the morning after.

Well, my version of the morning after. There were a few moments of completely awkward silence. Fred was the first to break the ice.

"Well, don't you clean up nice?" He teased shoving me playfully.

If this were any other day I would have either

pushed him back

told him what an insufferable prat he was

and/or both

But oh no, today was _the_ day. It was the kind of day when you thank God to make it through with only a few scrapes and bruises, and you consider yourself thought of highly by somebody up there if you can last with out anything so much as a scratch.

Today, I wasn't sure if I would even make it to the end of the day.

I laughed nervously at our moment of contact and Fred eyed me a bit confused at my reaction.

"Thanks…er- Katie, and um Alicia straightened my hair." I managed to spit out.

"I knew there was something different about your hair!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes feeling slightly more at ease. Typical Fred, never notice the things right under his nose…including _me_!

His compliment was echoed by the other boys in a series of 'yeah you look really nice' and approving nods of the head.

Katie and Alicia seemed very pleased with themselves indeed. Until, that is, Lee started to steal glances at me while he was in deep conversation with Katie. What an idiot.

I somehow managed to make it all the way through breakfast with out doing anything that would blow my cover, thought I did have to mentally slap myself a few times to keep from staring at Fred.

We were walking out of breakfast, and here I am thinking I may actually have a chance with my extremely good looking (why do I keep thinking these things?) best friend.

I was walking down the corridor with Alicia and George at my side. My head was held high, the confidence I lacked earlier had been regained, and I strode down the halls as if it were my territory.

As we entered charms though, my head sunk significantly, my confidence level swooped downwards and I suddenly felt as if I'd been over thrown and was now punished to eternity in hell, all because Fred had his arms wrapped around Hailey and Callie.

I thought my jaw was going to dislocate itself from the rest of my mouth. He was whispering in their ears as they giggled and throwing them that trademark smile he putting the good old Weasley charm to use. Its fool proof really but at the same time, he's the only one who can pull it off. One moment you could be ranting about how he's an insufferable prat, but as soon as he cranks up the charm mode you fall right into his arms and your prince charming carries you away to some far away land, leaving all the troubles and woes of reality behind. That is until he drops you in a swamp in the middle of nowhere because he's found some other beautiful princess to save.

Alas, that is the dating logic of a Weasley. He threw one last heart melting smile at the twins before making his way over to our group. He sat down next to me as if nothing was wrong and I still could only gape at him. I was infuriated by his reckless behavior.

"I see you've finally found two girls desperate enough to be your eye candy at the same time." I icily noted angling my body slightly away from the infamous player who shall not be named.

"Excuse me?" He asked furrowing his eyebrow in confusion to my reaction. Suddenly the mush I had hardly been able to blurt out at breakfast had turned into quick, hard retaliations.

"I'm just saying, it must be some sort of milestone, now you've got two girls' hearts to break." I replied with the same indifferent tone. His face reddened slightly at my comment and his lips slipped downward into a frown.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snarled angrily and I shot him an icy glare.

"Me? There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. I'm just observing what a womanizing prat you are." I seethed turning to face him fully. His eyes bulged and his lips pursed together.

"So that's what you think of me?" He asked hiding the hurt in his eyes with a harsh tone. "Because I think that you are just jealous, jealous that I can get any girl I want and you haven't had a boyfriend since the beginning of last year." He seethed his knuckles whitening in response to firm grasp on the table.

I could feel the eyes of our friends boring holes into the backs of our heads as they watched like as we sunk like a ship that had just been struck. We sunk fast and hit bottom hard, rattling everything within.

At this point I didn't want to reply, partly because I had nothing to say. He had struck hard below the belt.

I turned my head away from Fred as Professor Flitwick waltzed in and started the lesson. Fred made multiple attempts to catch my attention through out the class, but I only pretended to concentrate very hard on summoning my book.

As soon as class was over I practically flew out of the room and down to the dungeons; to make sure that I could snag a seat with Alicia or Katie, and not get stuck with Fred. I'm determined to get over him.

I glanced down at my outfit realizing all the effort put into it hadn't been worth the time or the energy. The hair, the make up, the silk skirt, they were all wasted on one meaningless day that never stood a chance against the cruelties of fate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of classes came and went and I was still not speaking to Fred at dinner. I reluctantly sat down next to Alicia who had lectured me all day about how I ruined everything because instead of 'initiating' as I was supposed to, I picked a fight. I of course corrected her in saying that I didn't pick a fight, I merely pointed out what a git he is. He took it from there. She then rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest in usual Alicia manner.

All through out dinner, I could feel his gaze on me, following my every move. He was looking at me in the same make you abandon all logic and run into his arms way that drove me crazy.

Not once did I look up to meet his eyes knowing that if and when I did, my grip on reality would slip and I'd go plummeting into the world of prince charmings and happy endings that I longed for, but did not exist.

I mentally willed him to stop his staring. This, of course did nothing seeing as I lack the exceptionally credible talents of Prof. Trelawney. Eye roll

When he refused to cease fire and lower all threatening potentially harmful looks, I gathered up all the courage I could find and finally met his gaze.

"Please don't look at me like that." I whispered turning my head away, my eyes darting everywhere but him. He glanced down self consciously at his food and then excused himself to go work on the essay Snape had assigned us.

Bollocks. Bollocks I tell you! Fred's philosophy was 'Homework left undone, is a job well done' and he lived up to it on a daily basis.

Everyone directed their accusing stares towards me, eyebrows raised with curiosity as to why the short tempered red head had just stormed out.

All I could do was feign innocence and shrug my shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have decided, that today is a new day. A day to start fresh, curly hair, cheap skirt, simple shirt, no make up, no crush on Fred Weasley.

Okay, so maybe that last bit was pushing it a little bit, but I will admit, I've made amazing progress seeing as yesterday I was just a bumbling puddle of mush tied together only by my excruciatingly tight skirt. I can safely say that I am over Fred Weasley.

Except when he smiles. Which is 99.9 percent of the time. But who looks at percentages any ways?

He was smiling now actually, our posse was scattered around the common room. I sat with Alicia in the love seat in front of the fire. Fred and Lee were in the midst of discussing some prank tactics. George was hovering over Alicia drowning her in sappy compliments in attempt to swoon her, a game he'd won this game before he'd stepped onto the pitch.

Any way back to my point, I would be golden if only Fred could stop smiling! I wanted to storm over to him and wipe that huge devilish smirk right off his face. But I settled for wishing obesity and misfortune on him in the future.

Oh sod, I think he just so me staring…wait a minute why am I even staring at the git? I keep forgetting that I'm over him. I wanted to go over and talk to him, now that everything had returned to its normal state of living, I could actually put a sentence together despite the fact that he's a couple a feet away.

My urge to go and talk to him was subsided as I remembered that we still weren't talking on account of the Parker twins. My thoughts were interrupted as Katie came stumbling down the staircase. Now that our gang was complete we trudged down to breakfast where drama, no doubt, was looming in the air like a cloud about to burst.

The question was who would drown in the torrential rain, and who would bask in the sunlight of relationship ease?

The answer was of course me. Breakfast for me today included one bowl of giggly cereal, a touch of jealous milk, and about 3 glasses of lovely pumpkin juice. Why did my breakfast foods carry such odd emotions? Because, at breakfast I realized _**again **_that I'm head over heels for Fred Weasley.

All he had to do was say 'Please pass the butter' and I was stuttering again. It was like reliving the naked nightmare over and over and over. Absolutely mortifying I tell you!

After lunch today I decided that something had to be done about Fred's good looks and absolute charm. Maybe I can find a spell to make his hair turn a weird greenish color and break out in pimples...but knowing Fred, this plan would backfire and the next day the whole school be sporting vomit colored hair and zits.

Yuck. Scratch that idea.

As I was in the middle of plotting the destruction of his fairytale empire, Mr. Prince Charming himself waltzed up beside me with that familiar causal stride.

My head snapped up instinctually at the sound of his voice.

"Hey." He greeted casually sticking his hands in his pockets. I studied his face trying to read my expression, but it was a lost cause. His glazed over eyes concealed what ever it was he was thinking.

"Hey." It was more of a question than a hello. We walked a few paces of silence before he spoke again.

"We aren't talking." He noted shrugging his shoulders.

"Nice observation Sherlock." I replied with a sarcastic bite. But I had to give him some credit for trying…. He smiled shyly (rare I know!).

"Can we stop not talking?" He asked hopefully raising his eyebrows. I could sense a pleading in his gaze, a white flag, a truce.

A smile slowly crept across my face and he pulled me into a huge hug. I breathed in the comforting smell of his cologne… OH GOD I'VE BECOME A STALKER. I'm sniffing him? Merlin help me!

"So have you heard this rubbish about no Quidditch?" He asked, sinking back into our regular pattern of conversation, hardly shaken at all by our short spat.

"Yes! It's completely ridiculous! What idiot in their right mind would cancel Quidditch for some Tri what ever it's called." I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air in allusion to said 'Tri what ever it is'.

"Merlin, people these days." He huffed in frustration as we continued to walk down the corridor. No real destination, just walking…well I have a destination, and it's my Ancient Rhunes class. But being with Fred again some how justified everything.

And it's ok that he doesn't like me because I'm over him. I'm completely and totally over him. Over him and all the way to china, I'm telling you, I've moved on.

Okay so that was all a total lie, but that's my story until I can figure out what to do with current state of confusing affairs.

Uh oh, I think I just saw Prof. McGonagall, I think she knows I have class!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reveiwsupdates : )


	4. Let's Make it Count

Thanks a billion to all who reviewed! I've been in a Titanic mood lately so I watched it like 5 times over my weekend so there is a hint of that in there. And tomorrow is my last day of exams so I'll be out of school and updating super quick hopefully! I'm so grateful for reviewers, I hope to keep getting them!

Disclaimer: for any of you out there who think I am J.K. Rowling, your are sadly mistaken, none of this is mine, it is all hers. : )

Take it away angie!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chocolate cake. It is absolutely addicting. It's one of those foods that once you start eating it, you can't get enough. You start out thinking that one slice will suffice, but when your fork is scraping the plate for remains of frosting you begin to think, one more piece won't hurt. Soon enough you've eaten a good portion of a whole cake and you begin to feel nauseous, but sure enough the next day you're craving 'one more slice' again. You know that you'll walk away with 10 pounds of extra calories and a face full of pimples but you keep going back to that cake because it's just that addicting. You want more and more and sometimes you can't always have more, but that doesn't mean you stop wanting it. Addiction creeps into your mind and drowns your senses, its pushes all logic aside and you begin to lose control.

I hungrily watched Fred consume a large piece of icing drenched chocolate cake while Dumbledore was announcing arrival dates for the schools and what not. I mean who really cares about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons any way? We've got plenty of drama in and of ourselves, with 400 extra students things can only go downhill.

"Oy, doesn't Krum go to Durmstrang?" George wondered through a mouthful of cupcake. Katie hit him softly in the arm for being a disgusting git.

"Krum? Here? At Hogwarts?" Lee squealed shaking his head with excitement. Poor bloke looked as though he was about to faint.

He's always been a Krum fan. I used to think it was a crush, but as Katie has proved to us all, that he is very much into women. Still, his obsession is quite unhealthy if you ask me.

"I think I need my inhaler!" He gasped. George socked him in the stomach.

"Lee don't be such a baby, suck it up, and take it like a man. You're idol is coming to Hogwarts, yes it is exciting, but there's no need to be such a girl about it!" George scoffed running a hand through his hair then leaning into whisper in my ear.

"His crush is growing by the minute."

I smirked and pinched him playfully.

"What a way to treat your best mate!" I joked as Katie helped Lee regulate his breathing.

"Eh, Krum isn't even that good." Fred dismissed airily weaving his way into our conversation making my heart skip a beat.

It has got to stop doing that.

"And I suppose you think that you're better than he is? Don't be an idiot Fred, it doesn't suit you." Alicia firmly objected.

"Please Leesh, let's be realistic here, I'm better than him in all departments, First off I'm _much_ better looking, I've got a charming personality, and I could whip his arse at Quidditch." He gloated, his head inflating to the size of Snape's nose.

"I hope nobody has any sharp objects, we wouldn't want to pop that overly inflated head of his." I informed. It was easier to speak around him if I was insulting him.

But it seemed my insult only added to his confident smile.

"Fred, he's famous, infamy is much better looking than you, and your personality is just as charming as a snake is friendly. I'd like to see you even try to get on the same playing field as Krum." Alicia shot back knowing that she'd come out on top, she went back to nibbling on her carrot.

"You got told." Lee teased. I smiled knowing that Fred would fight back yet, he always does, and he always wins. Try as you will, you can't beat him. He knows the rules backwards and forwards, so he knows exactly how to get around them. He knows how to get what he wants, and he does. So if he always wins, why fight with him in the first place? Because, there are always sparks, fire on fire. In all its cruelty it's absolutely thrilling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia, Lee, Fred and I decided to talk a walk around the school after dinner. It was early September, the pink of dusk traced silver lining around the clouds. The air had a slight bite as it blew silently across the lake.

"So, did you see Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore at dinner last nigh?" Alicia asked through a suggestive grin.

"Alicia Spinnet, you sick perverted little girl. This is McGonagall." Lee pointed out scrunching up his face in utter disgust.

"She's got a point Lee, they are both old and alone, and now that you mention it, they did look cozy at dinner." Fred added as I listened to the ongoing conversation. I never really saw fit to add anything; I was quite content to just listen.

And stare into his sparkling brown eyes.

Please tell me I did not just think that. I sound like I was taken straight out of a romance novel. One of those frivolous stories about secret love affairs, and 'sparkling eyes', I refuse to submit to such unrealistic behavior.

I mean seriously, what are the chances of Jane actually being in love with each sparkling eyed guy?

None. She only loved one of them; she was just stringing the rest along soon to leave them to fall into the deep dark pits of singleness.

The novel had a crappy ending, Jane chose Billy over Bob, Chip and Ben. I mean seriously how could she?

Any way, back to reality here. Alicia and Lee have just disappeared.

ALICIA AND LEE HAVE JUST DISAPEARED WHAT?

They can't leave me alone with him! Merlin knows what I'll do!

"Where'd Alicia and Lee go?" I asked franticly my steady steps coming to a halt. Fred shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Alicia said they had business to take up with George about a prank, or something along those lines." He replied as I went into panic mode I was nervous to say anything, nervous that I would say the wrong thing, and I'd lose my best friend.

He continued walking and I urged my feet to carry me up along side him. But they wouldn't budge. When he realized that I wasn't following him he smiled and ran back to me. Lunging at my stomach and swinging me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Suddenly my anxiety was lost and I let out a fit of giggles and snorts.

"Fred! Stop it Fred!" I laughed as he spun around faster.

"I know it's awfully scary being 6 feet off the ground." He teased and the spinning came to a stop.

He gently placed me back on the ground and I attempted to stop smiling. I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

"That wasn't very nice." I pouted turning my back a little to him.

"Oh, c'mon you know you liked it." He teased but I persisted with my annoyed attitude.

"Who are you to tell me what I like and don't like?" I scoffed. He ignored my comment and twirled his finger around in my hair. I pretended that it didn't give me shivers.

"You are annoying." I stated factually as if it were plain as the grease in Snape's hair.

"Maybe, but I've got many other charming characteristics that make up for it." He coyly reminded me.

"Really now, I have yet to see any of these characteristics you speak of."

He chuckled lightly and shook his head running a hand through his red locks.

"I do believe you've just insulted me." He chuckled softly taking a step backwards.

"It was well deserved." I replied smirking triumphantly. His laughter trailed off and I realized that in the few quick minutes we'd been here, the sky had traded its misty pink dusk for an ever darkening blanket of blue.

"I have to go, it's getting dark, and I wouldn't want to be stuck out here with you." I teased leaving him to lean up against a tree in the dark.

After a couple of steps I returned to the redhead leaning casually on the tree in realization that I did not have my wand, and it was quite dark.

"It's a little bit dark." I stated upon my return.

"Well, I can't have my Angel walking around in the dark now can I? Merlin knows what could happen to her. Fear not, I will protect you!" He joked good naturedly and I pulled on his arm urging him to move. He whispered lumos and with the illuminations of his wand we made our way back to the castle.

A couple feet into our journey I tripped over a rock and he saw fit to take my hand and lead me back, so as I wouldn't have any more rocky issues if you will. This action, of course thought it was out of friendship, made my stomach do summersaults. Last year the simple lending of a hand would have been nothing out of the ordinary, but right now, this is something extraordinary. By the warmth of his hand my whole body was electrified and renewed with a new sense of life.

When I'm around him, I feel complete. Like I've been missing a piece to my puzzle all along, but until know, I never realized how much I needed it. When the puzzle pieces come together, I feel alive, and now that I know what its like to feel complete, I can't go with out it.

I've helped my self to multiple pieces of cake, and now I'm powerless to stop it. I'm being consumed with addiction. Addiction to Fred Weasley.

When we reached the castle I reluctantly released his hand and parted, the wave of electricity never leaving my hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still don't understand Lee's crush on Krum.

Yes, George and I have concluded that a crush is the only logical explanation for his extreme behavior. He blew off Katie today to try and hug Krum. He was denied a hug for the 27th time.

I had put my money on Lee getting beaten to a pulp my Krum and his posse by the 30th try, so with luck, we only had 3 more attempts to go before I'd be rolling in the dough.

"Nah, I don't think Krum will beat him up, he'll probably just have a restraining order put on him." Alicia countered as Lee came slumping back to the breakfast table, feet dragging and all. He made to sit next to Katie, but as of late she's had no tolerance for him. As he approached her, she abruptly stood up and exited with out a word.

"Poor girl, she's been in quite the mood ever since pigeon boy showed up." Alicia whispered to Fred and me as George attempted to comfort Lee's rejection.

"Better luck next time mate." He drawled unsympathetically.

I'm not sure what Lee sees in Krum. He's awkward looking; he's got a large rounded over nose and broad shoulders that contrast a small head. Nothing about him really seems to fit together. On top of that, he's got a completely dry personality, yet day after day Lee continues to chase after him and ignore Katie, pushing her further into her current state of 'depression.'

"Lee, I think its time you gave up on Krum, he's really not worth it." I attempted to keep from laughing as Lee frowned at me.

"Angie's right, he's Victor Krum, I don't think he'd go out with you even if you got the chance to ask him." Fred consoled patting him on the head. "Look's like you'll have to find a new prospective boyfriend." He chuckled and Lee shot him a death glare.

"I don't have a crush on him you dolt!" He hoarsely corrected, crossing his arms across his chest in a defiant stance.

I chewed my lips, biting back a smile. When my eyes met Fred's mischievous grin I couldn't help but laugh. My outburst was followed by echoes of laughter from Alicia and George…Lee of course did not find this whole thing to be all that funny.

"Aw, don't get upset, we're laughing with you not at you." Leesh could barley get the words out of her mouth through fits of giggling. I was clutching Fred's shoulder so as I didn't completely collapse.

"Oh sod off. I'm going to…go find Katie…" He trailed off. When the laughing had subsided, Alicia and I decided that a beautiful Saturday morning was best spent down by the lake; Katie was probably off snogging Lee in some dark corner of the castle, so we set off with her.

Alicia sat behind me, braiding two French braids down the back of my head.

"So, what's been going on with you and Fred?" She asked pulling my hair harder against my scalp.

"Nothing, I mean you know, he goes on as he always has, people don't change, I have to stop thinking that just because I fancy him, he'll change. He's Fred Weasley, nobody can change him." I sighed wincing as she pulled extremely hard on my left braid.

"Angelina, I'm sick of listening to your bull shit. Maybe you don't see it, but I do, I see the way he looks at you, you might be the only person in his world that has the power to change him. He would listen to you if only you would let him!" She screeched giving a hard tug of finality on my braid.

"Ow!" I yelped grasping my head. She tied it off with a rubber band and mumbled sorry before moving onto the next side.

"I've tried to talk to him, but he just blows up, you know he's got an awful temper!" I rebutted trying to push some of the blame off of myself. Alicia has a way of making everything seem like your fault, when to be honest, I DID NOT DO ANY THING TO BE GUILTY OF.

I fancy Fred, he doesn't fancy me, is that such a crime?

As you can see, I've pretty much submitted myself to a full fledged crush on my best friend…nothing good can come out of this, nothing good at all.

"You have not tried to talk to him; you called him a slimy git which is only pushing you backwards. He blows up when you insult him, and then one explosion triggers another and your both screaming and throwing food…I swear it's like the third bloody world war. Just tell him how you feel; he's obviously fancied you for quite some time, what could it hurt?"

"**Everything! **Can't you see that? If I do what you tell me to do and I put everything on the line I will lose everything, absolutely everything will be gone. And maybe I do fancy him, but I'd rather not lose him as a friend just because of some stupid crush. Once you cross the line of best friend, and girlfriend there is no going back. The door is closed, and once his player charm kicks in, I'll be thrown out the window in a matter of seconds, I'm no different than the other swarms of girls he dates. Once I'm out, I can never get back in, I could try to rekindle a friendship that had long since been destroyed, but my attempt would be in vain, it's all or nothing, there are no shades of grey with Fred Weasley." I concluded, frowning trying to control the fury of newly released emotions.

"Damn it Angelina, do you or do you not fancy Fred Weasley?" She asked quirking an eyebrow slightly more sympathetic to my situation.

"I fancy him…" I mumbled twirling the ends of my braids around my finger absent mindedly.

"The way I see it, you've got two options, play it safe, keep everything all locked up. You'll hurt because you know you could be with him, but you're too damn scared. Or you risk everything, throw your cards up in the air and life will deal you as it sees fit. Life is hardly ever a game fairly played, but you don't know what cards you'll get until you step up to the game and submit to fate. So you can stay as you are, safe, locked up, but take into consideration that if you gave him a chance, you could be so much more than that." Alicia philosophized, it was a rare occasion that she gave me advice that could be considered legit. But this was one of those rare occasions when everything she says makes perfect sense.

Though she had bestowed her words of wisdom on me, I still had a decision to make. Did I want to risk everything? Or go one as is, and leave everything so unfinished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I purposefully made my way down the dormitory stairs that Monday morning. It had taken all weekend and multiple conferences with Alicia and Katie but I've finally made my decision.

I approached the two of them who were sitting side by side with Lee leaning up against the mantle.

"I need to call a into session Katie and Alicia, Mistress of Magic has made her decision." I proclaimed regally as they scrambled over to the opposite side of the common room and looked at me with eager eyes.

"I"ve decided that I don't want people to tell me when I have to stop eating cake, I just want more cake, I could care how many stomach ulcers I get, or how many pounds I put on, I want my cake."

I was met by two very confused eyes.

"Cake? You called congress into session to talk about cake?" Katie seethed pinning back a piece of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail.

"Of course not, it was a metaphor you prick!" I exasperated throwing my hands down as a sign of defeat. I'd been working off this metaphor for days now, how could they not understand it!

"Here it is in plain English, I want Fred Weasley." Oh crap that sounded wrong. "Correction, I want to be with Fred Weasley."

They cheered and clapped in approval but I put my hand up to stop them.

"But I have one condition, he has to initiate, I have to know he loves me before I risk everything."

There faces of approval dropped to a notch above disappointment.

"Well, we'll just have to make him initiate then." Alicia plotted as Katie smirked:

"Let's get this party started."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

updatesreviews : )


	5. Love Never Wanted Me

Hey, thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapterrr : D. Any way, I wrote this on my plane ride to Florida...hahaha.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGGGGG.

* * *

A cool breeze whistled across the grounds and snuck in through the window of the defense against the dark arts class room bringing a refreshing breathe to the stuffy almost fall air that hung around us.

I tapped the tip of my quill restlessly against the desk. Moody was going on about how we are too sheltered here, and that nothing this school teaches us will prepare us for what's really out there…I think this is the 3rd time he's given us this spiel, or is it the 4th? Eh, still sounds like the same blabbing to me.

I felt a piece of parchment slide underneath my book and carefully slid it under the desk never taking my eye off of Moody, not only is he the scariest teacher in Hogwarts, but he's also the only one that has a revolving eye…seriously!

When I was almost positive that his attention would not stray from the board I sneaked a quick view at the note Katie had oh so sublimely passed me.

_Tonight. Common room. Immediately after dinner._

_Be there._

I held back a chuckle as I hastily shoved the note back inside the folds of my book. Katie and her formalities, it's not as if I won't be seeing her over the course of the day, but if she wants to be all James Bond about then I'll play along.

When I'd made sure the area was once again secure, I scribbled back to her.

_Affirmative._

My secret agents style note passing was the extent of excitement that DADA offered. When the bell rang I shuffled out of the classroom and searched the mob for my partners in crime…hmm. That's odd, I can't find them any where. Oh well they probably just decided to get to…potions early? Eh, you never know with those two.

I picked up the pace as I walked through the nearly empty hallway, I'd wasted time looking for my two loons of friends and now I was going to be late to potions, potions! Great, I can see it now, I walk in late and Snape tucks a piece of extremely greasy hair behind his ear and says: "150 pts from Gryffindor!" then I will be ridiculed and hated for the rest of eternity.

When they bring me to court for this, I'm so going to blame Alicia and Katie…or I could just say that I was under attack by dark wizards so I had to single handedly fight them off and that's why I was late!

I was jolted by a sudden pressure on my back and I yelped. I was relieved and slightly panicked to see the familiar freckled face of Fred and not some creepy death eater coming to abduct me.

"Somebody's a bit jumpy." He observed stuffing his hands in his pockets absent mindedly.

"Sorry, I thought you were a dark wizard." I responded waving a hand as if encountering a dark wizard at Hogwarts would have been nothing out of the ordinary. Just your everyday abduction.

"Well thanks for that, first you scream at me, now you accuse me of being a dark wizard, what a way to treat a guy!" He teased shaking my shoulders. I tensed up slightly, but I forced my self to just breathe and go with it, just talk to him like I always do.

"You sound a little too worried over this…I knew it! You are the dark wizard coming to make me late to class! You've just cleverly disguised yourself in the form of a gangly rude boy!" I screeched snapping my head towards him and then slowly backing up. His eyes danced in amusement as he grabbed my arm.

"Actually I've disguised myself as a clever charming boy, it was all part of my scheme to come and kidnap you!"

"I'm warning you, I'm fully trained in martial arts!" I proclaimed taking a fierce looking fighting stance.

"Really? What belt are you?" He asked, setting aside his menacing tone for light casual small talk.

"White." I admitted guiltily, one year of karate when I was 7 did not leave me with much hand to hand combat experience.

"I won't even need to call in my back up bad guys for this one. I'd reckon I could take you out in one blow, I won't even need my wand!" He tossed his wand into his back pocket and was about to attack when I remembered something.

"Shit. Potions!" I screeched urgently. Fred's eyes were panic stricken as we both took off running down the halls. Our feet clunked on the stone floors and echoed down the connecting passages and corridors.

As my endurance faded, I began to slow down. Irritated by the fact that I could not keep up with his mile long legs, he grabbed my arms and dragged me the rest of the way down to the dungeons.

We burst through the doors into a silent classroom; it was like we'd just walked into a Ministry of Magic meeting. Snape sent us the death glare and the rest of the class looked on in awe, a few whispers and chuckles here and there.

"Ah Mr. Weasley, Ms. Johnson, I'm **delighted** that you've decided to join us for class." Snape spat, I think he'd have preferred it if we hadn't shown up at all. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and give him the finger.

"Now, I don't suppose you two have a pass do you?" He smiled wickedly knowing he would get the pleasure and joy of punishing two students, Gryffindors for that matter.

"I've got a pass right here Professor." Fred whipped out a pass from his pocket and smiled cheekily knowing that this was not what Snape had expected. The evil grin slid from his face as he snatched the parchment out of Fred's hands. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Fred in awe, how can he be brilliant enough to whip up a pass right under Snape's greasy nose, but not even smart enough to see that I'm bloody in love with him!

Snape examined the pass and seemed displeased.

"Alright, take your seats." He grumbled slithering back to his desk. I quickly grabbed the last open table at the back of the room. I slid into my desk and slumped down in my seat, I think I didn't fancy getting picked on by Snape after my grand entrance.

Fred suavely sat down next to me and ran a hand through is gorgeous, soft, flippy…oh god I'm ranting.

"Hey thanks for saving my arse." I whispered through the heavy silence. He grinned and flipped a quill up in the air. Instead of catching it, it floated to the floor.

"Smooth move Casanova." I snorted and he met me with a slightly red face and a furrowed brow.

"Now Angel, is that any way to talk to the handsome guy who just saved you from a lifetime of detentions?" He asked boosting his ego.

"Not to mention a trial…" I mumbled eyeing him skeptically.

"Huh?" he asked not catching my thought.

"Never mind," I said waving it off, he didn't need to know everything that went on in my head…though sometimes I wish he knew some of the things that are going on up here. Like me admiring his admirable ability of worming out of tight situations and avoiding the rules. Sigh.

I slid my elbow onto the desk in a position that was much to my advantage. It appeared as if I was looking at the board and actually paying attention, but I could also sneak a peak at Fred every once and a while.

It worked brilliantly, until he caught me…twice.

I tried to focus my gaze but somehow it always ends up right back onto that flaming red head of hair. Hey, here's an idea, maybe it's the hair! That's why it always draws my attention, just because of the color of his hair, not because I'm an obsessed love struck teenager, but because our eyes are more attracted to red than any other color. I mean come on, who else has that shade of hair.

"Oi, George!" Fred called.

Okay someone other than his identical twin.

See! He's one of a kind…well sort of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of classes, I welcomed dinner with open arms. I glanced around the table and for the first time since DADA I saw Katie and Alicia. They had avoided me all day; they even forced me to sit with Lavender Brown, a brainless gossip machine, during divination. According to Professor Trelawney, she is 'very gifted' and should be put in higher level classes. She's Ron's age for Pete's sake, what is she doing in my divination class?

Before I could even sit down next to Alicia and Katie they had up and left. I was beginning to get annoyed by their evasive behavior; if they don't want me around they could just bloody tell me! I would get mad!

Oh who am I kidding, of course I would get mad, but I'd rather them be straight up with me than beat around the bush and blatantly avoid me.

"Oi, Lee, what's been up with Katie and Alicia?" I asked grabbing a roll and smothering it in butter. Lee tore his eyes away from the Durmstrang table; I think he's suffering from withdrawal.

"I'd like to know myself, I know they are planning something I just don't know what. I thought you were in on this whole thing." He admitted adjusting in his seat.

"I thought I was too…as far as I know we don't have a plan, but they may be conspiring on their own. Katie gave me a very mysterious note saying to meet them in the common room at 7. I've go no idea what to expect." I frowned and crossed my arms baffled by their disappearance. Fred and George waltzed simultaneously into the great hall. I quickly abandoned my salad to question the twins as to what Alicia and Katie had up their sleeves.

"Hey, where have Alicia and Katie been all day?" I asked trying to sound casually, but a hint of urgency quickened my tone. Fred shrugged clueless; of course they wouldn't even bother to tell him, but George, he must know something. I glanced over to him, he slipped up and for an instance he grinned. He quickly wiped it off his face and molded his mouth into a confused frown.

"Ahah! George Weasley you know something!" I stated triumphantly pointing an accusing finger towards the dirty little sneak.

"I've got no idea what those two are planning!" Another slip up. He winced knowing that Alicia would murder him and then get to work on him if she knew he had spilled the beans.

"You know that they are planning something, which means that you seduced Alicia into telling you part of the plan! Perfect an inside source! Okay, now spill the beans." I commanded knowing by the guilty smile on George's face that my assumption had been correct.

"Uh Lee, come with me to get my umm…book for potions." He mumbled grabbing Lee by the arm and leaving me to sit down in shock. How could everyone be leaving me?

At least Fred hasn't ditched me yet. I glanced over to my side, and found his seat empty. I scanned the room for my darling Frederick. I spotted him sitting at the Ravenclaw table chatting up some leggy blonde. I felt my cheeks flush with fury. How could he just betray me like this! Oh who am I kidding, I never mattered in the first place, sure I'm his friend and all, someone to fall back on, but I never held any romantic position in his eyes. It was only last week that he was chasing after two twins, and blimey, he got them!

I looked down at my salad and angrily pushed it away. I stormed out of the Great Hall, making sure to look quite distressed. Once I was out I hid behind a suit of armor and waited, hoping that Fred would come after me to make sure I was alright. After 10 minutes of waiting, I gave up hope and walked back to the common room feeling as alone as ever.

Once I was through the portrait I plopped down onto the nearest couch, and crossed my arms.

What did I even see in him? He uses girls! He's a womanizing prat! What was I looking for in him?

Well what ever it was, I'm sure that I won't find it, yet I'd skip all my classes and take as many detentions as Snape could throw at me just to be the one in his arms. How come somebody so wrong makes me feel so right?

I was interrupted by what sounded like a heard of elephants tramping down the stairs. From the girls' dormitory emerged a very frazzled and dazed looking Lee, and smirking George, a cheeky Alicia, and Katie was attempting to look innocent, needless to say it didn't work one bit.

I glanced at the clock on the mantle; it read 7 o'clock on the dot. I skeptically eyed the group standing before me.

"Okay what's going on here?"

As if on cue, Fred slid in through the portrait and swayed his way on over. I raised an eyebrow in question of their whereabouts.

"Am I interrupting some sort of meeting or something?" Fred questioned lazily taking a seat next to me. I stiffened and turned away from him.

"No!" Alicia quickly replied shaking her head.

"Not at all!"

"No, we're just you know hanging out, being cool…or something" Katie blew their cover with that last one. Alicia elbowed her to shut her up before she spilled the whole god damned plan…spill Katie spill!

I furrowed my brow at their extremely odd behavior.

"Good," Fred sighed "Because I wasn't going to leave."

I rolled my eyes

"Glad to see you have so much consideration for the people you call your friends." I spat letting out a small breathe of fire knowing I had loads where that came from. Seeing him at dinner today had fired me up and I couldn't help but unleash some of my wrath.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I was only kidding." He defended putting his hands in the air. Katie, Alicia, George and Lee exchanged worried glances before Alicia (clearly the head of their little plotting, scheming group) stepped forward.

"So a couple of nights ago, George and I were doing some…er, walking" Her face flushed slightly knowing that we all knew what they had really been doing. "Any way, we found this room, and we were thinking it would be a great place to just hang." George snorted and Katie pressed her fist into his side signaling him to shut his bloody mouth.

"Okay, as long as we're all going, I guess I'll go." I said giving Alicia and Katie a knowing glare. They smiled sweetly concealing the sneaky mischievous thoughts that lay behind those twinkling eyes.

"Let's go." Fred concluded rising from the couch and offering a hand to help me up. I looked at it pointedly and then turned away ignoring the gesture leaving him to trail behind us having not the slightest clue what had set me off.

"You two had better not be in a row." Alicia hissed in my ear.

"So what if we are?" I questioned defiantly knowing that we were not in a row per say, I was just sore at him. She glared at me and continued on, not wanting to spoil what ever trick she had up her sleeve.

We followed Alicia up and down for what felt like an eternity. At last she paused by a little spot of wall. I felt my jaw drop.

"Okay, you're joking right? Please tell me you did not march us up and down and all around the bloody castle to come and 'hang' in the middle of a corridor.

Alicia grabbed me by the shoulders and took slow deep breathes, encouraging me to do the same.

"Just breathe Angie, just breathe. There is a room; we just have to make it appear." She stated matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes as she paced back and forth in front of the wall. A minute of pacing went by and I was about to tell her that the joke's up, let's get out of here, when out of now where a door appeared.

I was in total and complete awe, Alicia, satisfied, smiled and I followed her into the room with renewed faith.

The room that lay beneath the door consisted of a small table, a small couch and a fire place. It was very much a smaller, quainter version of the Gryffindor common room.

"Wasn't this a broom closet last time we were here Leesh?" George asked scratching his head in utter confusion. A blush tinted Alicia's cheeks as she slapped George on the arm.

"Well you see, George and I were out one night and we found a broom closest in this exact spot. I tried to find it many times, but when I finally found it, it was not longer a broom closet, but a bathroom, conveniently enough; I had been in desperate need of a bathroom for a while. After giving it a lot of thought I realized, that this room becomes what ever you need, or want it to be." She explained, smiling in pride of her cleverness. A light of realization flicked in George's eyes.

"Oh, so that's why when we were there that one time it turned into a broom closet. See, it was getting pretty late, and we didn't want to just go at it in the middle of the-" He was cut off once again by a slap on the arm and a death glare from Alicia. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear that must have been extremely frightening because George stopped mentioning his social activities.

The room was met with nods and murmurs of approval. I must give Katie and Alicia credit, this room was a great find. I spent most of the night avoiding Fred, I'd used the whole, I have to go yell at Alicia and Katie for being as secretive about something as petty as an appearing room! I was running out of distractions.

I took a seat on the empty couch and gazed into the fire. I watched it rise and fall, dance and burn. I was so engaged by the light that I failed to notice who it was that sat down next to me.

"Entrancing isn't it?" He posed his question in a husky voice, abandoning his smooth charming air for a rough around the edges, hoarse tone; it made him seem more real. It made me trust him, want to spill out my heart and tell him everything. But what ever logic was left in me told me that the hear breaker Fred was still in there and could appear at any moment.

So I ignored the question and stood up to go bug Katie and Lee. Unfortunately, they were no where in sight.

"Where are they?" I asked frantically walking fast paced across the room looking for a door, an escape route, a window, **anything**.

"Who?" He asked, but upon standing he needed no further explanation. He began to walk the perimeter of the room, but our searches were in vain. After abandoning a crack I thought to be hopeful but ended up only containing a web full of spiders, I joined Fred in retiring to the couch.

I should have known that there would be more to their plan than a hidden room, they may not get the best of marks, but they aren't stupid, in fact I don't think I give them enough credit…they planned this whole thing behind my back!

My attention was captured as I felt Fred's eyes boring into the side of my face. I quickly snapped my head away.

"Alright, what have I done this time?" He asked picking up my cold vibe.

"Nothing." I lied too afraid to turn and meet his gaze. I felt him slide in closer to me and tried not to collapse into him and forget about the rest of the world. He gently turned my chin to face him. I avoided his gaze knowing I would lose it here and now if I made eye contact.

"Tell me what's wrong; I can't fix it if I don't know what's going on." He pleaded maintaining a comforting husky tone. He dropped his hand and I searched the room for a distraction.

"Maybe this is just something you can't fix." I sighed, knowing very well that he could fix it, and he was the only person who could.

"Why? Because I haven't done anything?" He asked I could hear the growing frustration in his voice.

"No! You have done something; you're just too thick to know what the bloody hell I'm talking about!" I seethed squeezing a pillow into my stomach, maybe it wasn't fair of me to expect him to read my mind, but like they say, alls fair in love and war.

"What so I'm just supposed to understand you completely even though you've not said a word to me since dinner?" He shouted standing up his cheeks clashing horribly with his hair.

"No! Its common bloody sense Fred! You don't see what's always been right in front of you!" I fired back tightening my grip on the pillow knowing this would not end well.

"You're not even making sense! Just tell me what I did so I can apologize and it will be over and done with!" I stared into his eyes, alight with fury.

"Don't you tell me I'm not making sense! If you don't see it, than maybe this isn't your problem to fix, if you don't understand than this is my issue, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of it myself!" I seethed throwing my pillow at him. He caught it, of course and tossed it angrily to the side.

"First you say it's my fault for not getting it, now you're telling me to stay out of it! I'm your best friend; I'm supposed to help you!"

I watched the rise and fall of his chest and how his brow was furrowed with not only anger but worry.

"Yeah, because this is really friendly right here!" I pointed out crossing my arms not wanting to walk away.

"I'm asking because I care, I'm trying to protect you!" He spat not an inch of care in his voice. He'd long since abandoned his soothing tone for a harsh aggressive tone that scared me to death, though I would never show it.

"Except you are the one I need protecting from! Can't you just let it be! Why do you always have to push everything? Just leave me alone!" I sobbed trying very hard not to let the tears stinging at my eyes go.

We'd strayed far from what I was upset about; I was almost relieved that we'd gone off topic, this way I was safe from angrily spilling out something that could be the death of me.

He studied my eyes, knowing that there was something that lay beyond the surface, something that was screaming to get out.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to get as far as it did, please just tell me what I'm doing so I can stop." He was begging now, regret filled his eyes. A tear some how escaped my iron grip and slid down my cheek. He instantly wiped it away and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. I placed my hand on top of his and pulled it away.

"I just can't." I stammered out, earnestly meeting his gaze for the first time since we'd arrived.

His hand some how ended up back on my cheek. I loved how right it felt there, he looked at me with a new piercing stare, as if he could see straight into me.

Before I knew what was happening, he had drawn me in and captured my lips in a kiss a hungry, passionate, kiss that unleashes a fury of emotions that had been dying to get out. My lips were burning with passion, my stomach tumbling up and down. His lips were like fire to mine, warm and passionate, yet all too dangerous to play with. I pushed all thoughts out of my head and let his mouth work its way into mine. My heart was racing mile a minute and felt him pull me in closer and adjust his arms around me. I looped my arms around his neck and tangled them up in his hair. He made small circles on my back while gripping me for dear life with the other. He was kissing me as if he'd never kiss again, a final good bye, when this was not yet the beginning.

When I realized what I was doing, against every inch of my body that was begging for more, I pulled away, left breathless.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I breathed hardly able to get out words. My cheeks were flushed and my hair askew.

He shook his head and ruffled his hair looking back towards me. He grabbed my waist and I melted into his arms perfectly, and as much as I wanted it, I knew that it shouldn't happen. This was what I had been waiting for right? Then why was I pulling away was he leaned in to kiss me?

"I can't do this..." I whispered trailing off remembering the blonde from dinner, he'd forget about me by tomorrow, sure it's great now, but in the long run, he won't remember it at all.

He sighed running a hand through his hair, his face wrought with defeat.

How badly I wanted him to hold me again, how could someone so wrong feel so right? It doesn't matter, it was a meaningless kiss, it didn't matter to him, and though it means the world to me, I suppose I'll just fake a smile and get on with it.

We stayed on the couch that night, each of us slept in our respective corners, after the nights events I'm not sure I trust my self to be so close to him.

The next morning was a Saturday, thank Merlin, and we awoke to find Alicia and George cowering over us smirking as if they had a secret waiting to be told.

"Sod off you wankers," I mumbled throwing a couch pillow at them. "Serves you right after leaving us all locked up in here the entire bloody night! Reckon you'd like that if I did that to you?" I asked and she giggled and jolted her head signaling for me to come with her. I slid off the couch making sure to creep out of the room before Fred woke up to avoid the bottomless pit of awkwardness I knew was coming.

"Please don't be furious with me, I was just playing my dutiful role as match maker." She pleaded trying to bide her way out of what could be a sticky situation.

"Your off the hook." I sighed smiling in disbelief. She squeezed me into a tight hug.

"So, what happened?" She inquired excitedly awaiting my response.

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach a lurching feeling took over my middle section as I was reminded of last night. Why did I screw it up?

I glanced at her hopeful expression and painfully relived the night for her.

My story had kept her hooked and up until the very end, her smile was exuberant, full of excitement. Then I explained how I proceeded to pull away and tell him no. Needless to say, her smile dropped as if I'd just dropped it off a building and ran over it with a car.

"You did what?" She fumed; I watched in fear as the color rushed to her cheeks, I recoiled and braced myself for the explosion to come.

I opened my eyes to see that she wasn't yelling, or throwing things, she was standing in front of me pacing in deep thought. Her brow was wrinkled in thoughts, she was standing knee deep in a pool of idea's deciding what to do next.

"Okay, you are either in or your out, last night was proof that you are not completely in and if this is going to work, you have to be all for this." She firmly instructed. I shook my head,

"Don't worry I'm in, it's just, I know that if I kept kissing him last night, it would be great for that night, and even today it would be great, but after I got old, he'd be onto some newer better looking girl. At dinner last night he was chatting up Scarlet! When and if we do get together, I want to know that he feels the same way I feel about him before I get too invested." I explained raising my eye brows hoping that she could understand where I was coming from.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." She admitted pulling her hair back into a long dark pony tail that hung over her shoulder

"Maybe you shouldn't push it; I am capable of taking care of my own problems you know." I pointed out, why does no one have faith in me?

Alicia bit her lip before replying:

"Yeah, I'll start working on a new plan." She patted my back and with that final remark we continued to breakfast in a comfortable silence. We found Katie waiting for us at breakfast; she was so excited she practically fell off of her seat.

"There is absolutely nothing to be excited about, nothing." Alicia reported and the once excited blond frowned.

"What happened?" She questioned through a mouthful of raisin bagel. I put my head in my hands and forced Alicia to explain it. I covered my ears and tried to block out the sound not wanting to think about Fred.

Once again, this guy has perfect timing. My jaw dropped at my unbelievable luck.

"Quick hide me!" I whispered to Katie interrupting her conversation with Ron, the twin's little brother.

"What?" She asked looking at me as if I'd sprouted an extra head. I glanced at Fred, he was currently distracted by some new girl grabbing at his hair and wiping her perfectly manicured nails all over him…what a skank.

Katie followed my line of vision and her eyes widened as she shoved me under her seat. I curled up as best I could, attempt to get in as much shadow as possible. By the time I have finished squirming around, I'd hit my head twice and slipped my foot out once, and was now squished into the right corner of the bench. I felt something sticky above me…oh god, its gum and it's… IN MY HAIR.

I sat up and was forced back to the ground which wasn't much harder than the bruise forming on my head.

I heard Fred's laugh and peeked out under the bench. His long legs carried him over to our table and right next to me.

How is it that he knows **exactly** what to do to make my day?

I tensed up and condensed myself, I was now balancing on only the back of the bench and my sit bones. I'd pulled my arms and legs into me in fetal position. I didn't dare breathe as he sat on top of me. **Literally**.

I could hear a bit of conversation below but not much. He swung his feet menacingly, I watched wide eyed as they passed only inches from my fee.

"Oi, anyone know where Angie is?" Ah that is the million dollar question isn't it. I almost chuckled but covered my mouth giving myself a good mental kicking.

He dangerously kicked his legs behind him and I dared not move, he scooted the bench in towards him and he slid down a couple inches. No big deal except that if he moves his foot just a centimeter to the left, he will hit me. I held my breath and prayed to sweet baby Jesus that he would move his foot.

Let me tell you, move his foot is exactly what he did. Within a second or two his size 11 feet collided with my legs. I tensed up hoping that if I closed my eyes and stayed stick still that he would blow it off.

Oh I wish.

"What is that?" He asked scooting the bench out so he could have a look around. I saw Katie grab his arm and dig her fingernails into him.

"Probably food or something, you know how clumsy I am, always dropping my food!" She supplied lamely fixing him with a smile that said 'I know I'm a shitty liar but please try to believe me'.

"That didn't feel like food, that felt like-Angelina!?"

My eyes shot open and I found myself staring into the accusing eyes of a gorgeous red head. I offered him a weak smile.

"Hi." I greeted lamely "I was just looking for an earring that I dropped…oh well I couldn't find it, I guess I'll be seeing you!" I climbed out from the bench awkwardly, hitting my head and elbows numerous times. As soon as I was free I bolted, I ran out of there like I was an Olympic runner going for the gold.

As soon as I was a couple corridors away I heaved one last heavy breath of oxygen and sat down right in the middle of the hallway.

Why am I such a dolt? I can't seem to do anything right anymore. Within minutes I could hear the steady echo of footsteps walking cautiously down the hall.

Probably just some kid, on a walk, nothing extraordinary. I saw a glimpse of red hair…he wouldn't would he?

I peeked out farther, oh yes he would! What nerve he has following me here when he was clearly the thing I was running away fromI jumped to my feet and walked as fast as I could away from him.

"Angelina! Wait, I've got to talk to you!" He called but I pressed him out and focused on getting away. It was no use, his legs were too long, and lets face it, I'm no runner.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back in the romantic way that every girl dreams about. Her dashing Prince pulling her into him and confessing his love, my prince was chasing after me perfect. This is all I've ever wanted at all the wrong time.

"I need to talk to you." He demanded pulling me by the arm into an empty classroom. The look in his eyes almost scared me, he was determined and strong. His fire was burning away at my insides.

"Talk away, hell you could talk for, for ever! No one would listen, but I mean you could talk, thousands of people talk all the time, in fact once people start talking its hard to get them to shut up at all, so please talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk until my ear falls off and until-" My aimless time buying rant was cut short by a kiss. He pressed his lips against mine hungrily, my stomach dropped as I once again forced myself to pull away.

"Is this what you consider talking? Because I was thinking more along the lines of this being what we need to talk **about**." I stated my lips still tingling, my knees still wobbling, my heart still pounding, but I maintained a stony exterior to conceal how vulnerable he made me. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you just now…and I shouldn't have kissed you last night." He muttered.

"Why? Why did you kiss me? Did you run out of girls to go hit up, so you've finally resorted to me?" I hissed, contempt lacing my voice.

"Don't be like that Angie, its just…" He trailed off not knowing what to say or how to say it. I was outraged; he doesn't expect me to be mad when he can't even come up with an explanation.

"You know something, I wouldn't mind kissing you not at all, because it makes me feel so perfect, strong, yet my knees wobble, hot, yet I shiver, it's like a shock of electricity through my whole body, and I love how it feels. But here's the thing, I know that you will kiss me as you just did, and you'll walk away leaving me unable to move while your off putting your mouth all over everything else that wears lip-gloss." I sighed.

"So you can't kiss me, and I can't kiss you, none of this can happen. We just go on and pretend like nothing happened, **this **isn't real." I concluded lying through my teeth. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted this to happen, but the fact of the matter is it just can't; not now any way, I don't trust him enough to let him make me vulnerable like that.

"No Angle, please, I don't want to forget about this, I can't." He confessed a crease of dread wrinkled his forehead.

"You should tell that to the girl you were flirting with this morning." I icily commanded getting out of there as fast as I could.

I burst through the doors and let the fall breeze sweep me down to the lake. I sat in quiet thought about everything that had happened recently. When did things get this complicated? When did we stop being the carefree, awkward kids we used to be? And to think, this is only the beginning.

* * *

love it. hate it. reveiw it.


	6. Absolutely Love Her When She Smiles

Heyyyyy guysssss : ) how's summer? hope its going well. I have some exciting news, i will be on exchange in Australia for 2 months this summer! I leave July 16th. Bad news, I'm not sure how steadily I'll be able to update over there, but I'll do the best I can and try to get in as many updates as I can before I leave.

Thank you so much for reviewing! Reveiws make me want to write moreeeee. x3 Okay read away!

Disclaimer: not at all mine

* * *

Hello, my names Angelina Johnson and I'm a professional life ruin-er. Yes friends, you heard me, I ruin lives. Stop by the girls' dormitory with a small deposit of chocolate and I'll get right to work on your awful happy life. Don't worry; you'll be a chocolate eating low life like me in no time!

I think that should be my slogan, when I go pro of course. In the past couple days, my true colors have really shown through. My hidden talents have finally risen to the surface. I'm pretty damn good at screwing things up. True, it's not one of the more lusted after talents such as hot dog eating, but it suits me.

I have somehow managed to strangle and then trample my relationship with Mr. Right all in one day. I either should have kept my bloody mouth shut, or I should have just told him what was going on. But oh no, not me, I have to go and open Pandora's box and unleash this cloud of uncertainty and awkwardness that will take more than a fall breeze can offer to clear it away.

I mean, there is definitely something out there, I did spill a little bit, but the problem is, I have no idea what he knows, what his reaction is, how he's reading in to this, or if he even picked up on anything, does he have a hunch? See what I mean? I could talk to him I suppose, but I haven't quite gotten over my last bundle of mistakes, forgive me for wanting to wait a while before I go and kill some other innocent relationship.

Besides, I wouldn't know the first thing to say to him, I want to pretend like nothing happened, but **something **did happen, and we both know it. I guess I could just walk up to him and ask him 'Oi Fred, did you know that what I was telling you the other night had to do with me being in love with you?', but that's no good, because then if he didn't know he'd be in the know, and if he did know, well I don't want to reinforce this thing any more than is necessary.

Lee and Katie have been uniting against a common cause to get me to talk to Fred, but I flat out refuse. If he wants to talk, he knows where to find me. Leave it to him to come up with the perfect way to lead into a conversation I can't even get right in my head.

In fact I'm attempting to do just that right now. While I should be contributing to the pile of gossip building up between Alicia Kates and me, I'm busy working out conversations in my head. Though I really should tell them that I saw George out with Ella the other day by the lake… Wait, I think I hear my name…hang on they can't gossip _about _me **in front **of me!

"Angie, you've got to talk to Fred unless you want to live the rest of your life hiding under gum infested benches in the Great Hall," Just kidding, I mistook Kate's words of wisdom for gossip, how childish of me. HAH.

"How many times must I tell you, I will not talk to Fred. At least not about what happened any way. It's behind us, forgotten." I hastily guaranteed. Their faces were not ones of reassurance.

"Oh, it seems like for the past two days, if you so much as see a Gryffindor scarf, you're off and running in the opposite direction. So it looks like to me, this whole problem isn't quite behind you, its more looming above you." Kate pointed out.

"Yeah like yesterday when you hid in the bushes because some cardinal flew our way and it looked 'curiously like Fred's hair." Alicia supported. I scowled and laid down on my stomach, so I was facing in towards our circle of gossip-ness…though it was leaning more towards a circle of 'make me feel worse about my self'-ness.

"Okay, I get it, I should talk to him, but it wouldn't be worth it, it would only send things farther down hill than they already are." I replied honestly. Alicia fixed me with frown.

"Just remember, he kissed you, even when you broke away he kissed you! Even the morning after, he kissed you! There is a lot of kissing going on and he is doing all of it! You need to tell him how you feel, he obviously feels the same if all he can do is kiss you!" She exclaimed clearly frustrated by the fact that I could not come to this conclusion by myself. Little does she know that I have already reached this once hopeful point, but after a little sorting out in my head, it all made perfect sense.

"He doesn't feel the same, I was kissing him because I like him, but he was kissing me because he was bored. The girl he was flirting with at dinner obviously didn't deliver so he decided, well I mean I'm stuck in a room with her, I might as well."

"Then why did he kiss you again the next morning?" Katie butted in.

"Because Fred Weasley gets what he wants, when he wants it. Just because I wouldn't have him, made him want me, I know that there was nothing but pride and a competitive nature driving him." I dryly explained as if I'd been over and over this (in my head). Katie shook her head in befuddlement.

"None of this makes sense, it just doesn't fit." She stated biting her non-existent finger nails.

"Believe me, it makes sense." I replied sardonically rolling my eyes at her distrust in my ability to work things out in my head.

"I think this calls for some YPS-ing." Leesh decided a lazy grin gracing her face.

"Some what?" I asked. Katie looked equally confused.

"YPS," She stated again, "Its spy backwards you dolts!" She exclaimed exasperated.

Katie and I 'ahed' in realization and agreement, we needed to do some SERIOUS YPS-ing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so for starters, we need to decide who can be our spy; we need someone on the inside, someone Fred really opens up to, but who won't give away our plan." I laid out the requirements for our soon to be spy. Alicia and Katie nodded in agreement.

"I could do it, Fred and I used to be super close…until I started liking George. But he might still open up to me." Alicia suggested shrugging her shoulders. Katie quickly shook her head.

"I don't think so, he wouldn't completely open up to either of us because, he maybe thick, but lets face it, he's smart enough to know that what ever he tells us will go straight to Angie." She reasoned. I nodded; hey the girl makes a good point!

"Kates has got a good point. We could use George, but I don't know if he'd be able to keep it a secret. I learned from your scheme a couple nights ago that he's not all that great at keeping stuff on the down low, especially from his twin." I pointed out remembering his slip up at dinner.

"I could ask Lee to do it!" Katie proposed excitedly.

"Nah, he's too much of a goody two shoes…or at least as goody two shoes as you can be when you hang out with the twins." Alicia rationalized.

"Okay so we've gone through all of his close friends, and all of them are useless. Who else would he open up to?" I questioned tying my hair back in a pony tail; it had reached the point of being too frizzy to remain down.

"Hey, you know what might work?" Katie asked grinning like the Cheshire cat. "This would take a lot of work, but it could be worth it. We need to find a girl who Fred would use as eye candy for a week or so. She has to be loyal and a believable liar. If she could get him to spill about what happened between the two of you, which I'm sure she could just seduce him into telling her anything, then we'd know how much he knows." She suggested grinning in spite of herself. I raised an eye brow and glanced at Alicia who was considering this proposal.

"You might have something there Katie. It just seems a lot of trouble only to find out what he knows." I stated not sure the effort would be worth the result.

"Ah, but we could use that to our advantage, and instead of only finding out what he knows, we can find out what he thinks." Alicia schemed, "Then we would know how he feels about you, his in sights on your inability to snog him."

I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh of frustration. She was never going to let me live that one down.

"Only one problem, who is desperate enough to date Fred, and smart enough not to flake out on us?" Katie pondered aloud. Her question was met with the unsure gaze of Alicia and the 'this will never in a million years' look from me.

"I've got an idea, Charlotte Lucas" Alicia suggested, I cynically shook my head.

"She's too smart to go out with Fred." I replied.

"Maybe, but I know for a fact that she likes Lee. So, if we can get her to go out with Casanova over there for a week, he'll dump her and then we can make sure that Lee-"

"Oh no, I see where this is going, I will not have you hooking her up with Lee! I'm not taking part in this! You can't just let her walk in and steal the guy I'm **crazy **about just so we can find out some stuff from Fred." It took Katie all of 30 seconds to shoot down an idea that would interfere with her 'perfect' relationship…perfectly nonexistent relationship if you ask me!

"Okay, okay, we'll leave Lee out of this. Who has incentive to do this?" I asked running through a list of girls that fit Fred's usual dating profile, but didn't lack all common sense…hmm that leave practically none.

"Okay, idea!" Katie squeeled "So it's pretty obvious that Halle Baker has the hots for Fred right?" We nodded in signal for her to continue "Well, she's not exactly Fred's usual batch of cookies, so this is what we do…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day One: The Bird is in the nest**

**Location: The Hallway.**

"Hey! Halle!" I called on my way out of Transfiguration. She eyed me curiously knowing there had to be a reason for me speaking to her seeing as I hadn't spoken more than two words to her in my entire Hogwarts career. She simply replied

"Hey, what's up?" As she was much to kind and polite to just come out with it 'What the hell do you want from me?'

"Oh nothing much, I was just thinking, I know you pretty good and Transfiguration, and I'm having some trouble, you think you could give me a hand?" I questioned putting on my best 'embarrassed to be asking for help' face. I raised my eyebrows expectantly. She smiled shyly looking slightly taken aback that I'd sought her out for help.

"Sure, no problem. What did you have in mind?" she asked as we walked down the hallway in pace.

"Well I was just thinking that maybe we could meet in the library tonight, if your not doing anything that is, and just go over some stuff, work on the essay, maybe do some review for the test next week?" I asked hesitantly waiting for an answer before I rushed to Charms.

"Okay, how about seven o'clock?"

"See you then!" I took my seat next to Lee in charms and couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Everything was going perfectly. Knock on wood.

"Okay so Lee, you know what to do for tonight right? Make sure to come right past our table, and don't forget to bring it up in casual conversation." I reinforced Lee's minor role. He nodded understandingly.

"Okay, it should be easy enough, I'll just bring-"

"Not here!" I hushed gesturing towards Fred who was seated a mere two rows behind us and could easily be using those extendable ears to listen in on our conversation.

"Alright, I'll be there, seven-fifteen." He assured and with a note of relief I settled back to get to work on my assignment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day One: The bird is in the nest.**

**Location: Katie and Alicia – 6:50, Gryffindor common room.**

Katie was sitting on a couch in the corner with Fred. She laughed and twirled her hair occasionally as they maintained polite small talk.

"Hey, you have any idea where Angelina is?" He asked. He was falling right into the trap.

"She mentioned something about going to the Ravenclaw common room with that Halle Baker girl. Apparently she needs help in Transfiguration, and Halle seemed the girl to help." Katie shrugged as Fred nodded in thoughtful response.

"Oh, but why would Angie need help in transfiguration?" Fred wondered.

"I've got no idea. But Halle seems like a nice girl, she's pretty smart too…Say didn't you go out with her one week?" Katie asked curiously though she knew the answer all too well.

"Nah, at least not that I can remember, in fact, I don't think I've ever spoken to her. Besides if she's as nice as you say she is, I don't think she's my type." He admitted. The blonde furrowed her brow and bit her nails.

A moment later Lee strolled casually into the light of the common room.

"Hey guys, what goes on?" He greeted lazily waving.

"Just chatting about his past girlfriends." Katie supplied chuckling.

"Oh, you could chat about that for hours. God knows how many he's been through by now." Lee teased. Fred grinned and socked him in the stomach.

"Maybe I should lend some to you." He loved to poke fun at Lee's lack of girlfriends.

"Hey, I'm not complaining! Any way, you want to go find George and work on the finishing touches on that new experiment? I think he's in the library, if he knows where it is, looking up ingredients and such."

"Alright, let's go." Fred agreed. He rose from the couch and strolled out the portrait.

"We're half way in." Katie smirked before running upstairs.

**Meanwhile.**

**Angelina and Halle, Library, 7:15.**

"Okay, questions?" Halle asked after we had gone over how to a goblet into a plate.

"Yeah I think I've got it." This was a piece of cake! I had to pretend like I needed help when in all actuality, transfiguration is my smoothest subject.

"Just remember, the more closely related the objects are, the harder it is to transfigure them, weird I know, but if you remember that, you should be set for the test depending on what she makes us do of course." She added and I nodded narrowing my eyes pretending to be really concentrated. Lee's familiar voice floated through the empty bookcases and I subtly lifted my head.

Lee and Fred sauntered over to our table. Lee dropped into the chair next to me with ease while Fred stood looking around awkwardly for a distraction.

"What are you guys up to?" He posed taking a quick glance at my book.

"Halle is helping me with Transfiguration." I said motioning to the girl who was now blushing furiously in her seat and sneaking googly eyes at Fred.

"Why? You're bloody brilliant in Transfiguration." Fred asked meeting my gaze and for the first time in days I allowed a bit of eye contact.

"No, I'm not doing well in Transfiguration at all; I practically failed our last assignment."

Fred leaned against the bookcase, becoming more at ease with being around me again.

"Last year you helped me study for my exam and you always answer all the questions in class." He cheekily noted. I tightened my grip on my wand and forced myself not to do anything rash that could throw our plan off course.

"Yes, but that was last year, and I hardly ever participate any more, but its okay, you're usually pretty distracted in that class, what's her name again? The one you always flirt with? Holly? Something like that. I guess you just don't know as much about me as you'd like to think." I chuckled throwing him a wickedly sweet smile.

He glared at me. Deep down he knew that there was more to this situation, but frustration and anger drove away logic and he remained oblivious to the facts at hand.

I exhaled heavily and kicked Lee under the table signaling for him to leave.

"Well, we'll leave you guys to finish up your studying, we've got to find George, he said he was in the library, have either of you see him?" He questioned rising from his seat.

I shook my head and glanced at Halle who was fixing her hair and biting on nervously on her nails. We all looked at her pointedly waiting for her response. She gave the delayed reaction of "N-no."

With that the boys were off and I returned my attention to Halle. She watched them retreat into the depths of book cases before shaking her head.

"Okay, so next I think-" she began nervously picking up a book, I cut off her thought.

"Let's take a little study break." I suggested leaning back comfortably in my chair. She nodded and closed her book.

"So, you're friends with Fred Weasley?" She asked attempting to sound nonchalant about it.

"Yep." I answered, ironic as it seemed. "You seem pretty into him." I said pulling my loose waves into a pony tail. Halle blushed and tucked her head down.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked nervously. I eyed her pitifully and nodded my head.

Oh boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile…**

**Other side of the library**

**Fred and Lee**

Fred and Lee walked in heavy silence searching the vast shelves of the library for the missing twin.

"He's probably in the restricted section." Lee said steering towards the closed of section of the library.

"Why didn't Katie tell us Angelina was in the library?" Fred whined.

"Dunno, she probably had no idea."

"No idea my arse." He muttered. Lee rolled his eyes and continued on hoping that George wouldn't forget to stick to the plan.

The two boys approached the restricted section of the library and saw the long limbs and red hair that could only mean they'd found the missing piece to their pranking team.

"Oi, George, did you find what you needed?"

"Nah, someone must have taken it out already…let's get out of here, being in the library too long gives me a bad feeling…I think my intelligence might actually be growing," He made a disgusted face and moved his shoulders, "Let's leave." He suggested. They weaved through the library, Lee and George mulling over their latest prank, and Fred remained unusually silent.

Upon their exit, George and Lee made sure to pay a look towards the group studying at the table.

Once they were out of the library and into the open corridor George made his move.

"Who's that girl Angie was with?" He asked

"Halle something or other from Ravenclaw." Lee answered and George nodded his head trying to figure out whether or not he'd met this girl or not. He shrugged.

"She's pretty hot." He acknowledged. "Didn't you date her for a while Fred?"

Fred was drawn out of what ever world his mind had wandered off to.

"No, at least I don't think so… Am I the only one who finds it weird that Angie is getting help in her best subject?" He questioned. George and Lee exchanged a look before turning back to Fred and shaking their heads.

"Maybe I should talk to Halle, she seems like she'd make for a good girlfriend." George stated aloud. Fred met him with astonished eyes.

"Alicia would murder you. You wouldn't live to see the second date." He said and George frowned at this.

"Well, Lee, you do need a girl pretty badly, and I don't see you making any moves on little Kates, maybe it's time to move on, see other women, not to mention it will help enormously with your Krum withdrawal."

Lee shot him a glare.

"I'm not suffering from withdrawal! And I am going to make a move with Katie…I'm just waiting." He defended crossing his arms.

"Waiting for what, Snape to wash his hair? Because if that's it, I've got some bad news mate." Fred said solemnly slipping easily back into character.

"No, I'm just waiting for the right time…I think I'll ask her to the Yule ball that should be good right?" He asked self consciously.

"That'll be fine mate." George said allowing Lee to ease up into a smile.

"I can't believe our aging potion didn't work." Fred scowled.

"Why does Dumbledore have to be so smart?" George wondered aloud as Lee laughed.

"Well we'll find out tomorrow night who got it from Hogwarts…I bet Krum gets it for Durmstrang." Lee sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about you." George sighed.

"The first task is next week right?" Fred asked smirking.

"Yes, a week and a half." Lee answered "Why?" He asked knowing that the wheels were turning inside Fred's twisted mind.

"Oh nothing, I think I left something in the library, I'll catch up with you guys later." With that he spun on his heel and headed back towards the library.

Lee and George smirked knowingly. He took the bait and fell right into the trap.

**Meanwhile**

**Back in the library**

**Angelina and Halle**

"Okay, I can mention you to Fred if you'd like." I suggested as her smile widened.

"Really? That would be great! I mean I know I'm no different than any other of the girls who love him but if you could mention me to him, that'd be amazing." She squealed.

"Yeah, there's just one favor you could do for me"

"Anything, you name it."

"What I'm about to tell you is extremely confidential, you mustn't tell any one." I warned and she nodded. "Well you see I used to like Fred a lot, like more than a lot. And a couple nights ago, I may have spilled some of my feelings. Once you guys start going out, if you could try to find out what he knows, because I can't very well just come out and ask him." I admitted.

"Yeah sure, I'll try." She answered nodding.

"Thanks so much, but you can't tell him about this. I'm holding you to this."

"Okay, I've got it. Transfiguration?" She suggested. I shook my head.

"I should probably be going, but thanks for your help. I'll be talking to you." I bid her a quick goodbye and left the library. And we are in, on this end any way, I hope George and Lee went through with their part of the plan.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I walked smack into some one.

I stood up and mumbled an incoherent apology. I almost left too quickly to recognize the face I'd bumped into.

"Fred?" I asked, where did he think he was going?

"Yes darling?" He dramatized. I rolled my eyes and stepped away.

"Are you going to the library? For the second time today?" I wondered in disbelief.

"Yes, the craving to learn has just struck me." He fondly teased.

"Well have fun with satisfying that craving of yours." I replied. I watched him retreat into the library and head towards Halle. Wow, go Lee and George, they really did some work on this kid!

I sneakily followed behind him and crouched behind a bookcase peeking through the space between the shelf above and the books below. I could just make out their voices.

God, what has my life come to, I'm spying on my spy!

"So the first task is in a week or two, are you going?" He slyly asked slipping his arm around her waist. GOD, what did I get myself into?

"Yeah I'm going." She laughed nervously.

"Well, you're going, I'm going, what do you say we go together?" He proposed. Just then their voices dropped and I leaned up against the book case but was unable to make out what they were saying. I peeked through my little view finder. Oh crap. They're gone. Where are they now?

Frustrated, I turned around and sat with my back resting on the book case.

I felt two pairs of eyes on me and slowly, dreadfully lifted my head. I closed my eyes afraid of what I would find when I opened them. I squinted, opened one eye and was met with my worst nightmare.

"Don't you just hate the books that are on the bottom shelves, you have to squat all the way down just to find them!" I picked up a book and quickly rose to my feet. Halle and Fred both eyed me with amusement and worry.

"Well, I'll be off." I slid 'The Art of Eating a Chocolate Frog' under my arm and walked quickly out of the library only to be stopped my Madame Pince.

"Where do you think your going Young lady? Come check that book out!" She commanded. I could hear Halle and Fred snickering in the background. I blushed and checked out my book.

I tried to look on the Brightside, our plan was actually running ahead of schedule, Fred had fallen into his part perfectly and Halle and agreed to do some undercover work…man, we are good.

I was once again so wrapped up in my thoughts and plans that I failed to notice the same face standing outside the library.

"Hey Ange!" He called. I gave a slight jump and turned around into Fred.

"Why are you always popping up?" I questioned, he has a way of showing up when I least expected it, and it is downright annoying.

"Why are you never paying attention when you're walking?" He countered as we walked. For ever one step he took I had to take one and a half awkward steps to keep up the pace.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to." I answered stepping on his foot. It was as if someone had waved their wand and muttered and anti-awkward spell because all of the tension that was building between us, the hiding behind bushes and under benches was all gone.

"Ouch" He winced hopping and rubbing his wounded toe. "You've got good aim."

"Your feet are bloody huge, it's not like it was a small target." I noted.

"I do have rather large feet." He stated examining the size of his feet.

"You know what they say about guys who have big feet." I laughed suggestively. He wiggled his eyebrows. "They wear big shoes." I finished.

He laughed forgetting his injury.

"Well my feet aren't the only thing I have that's big." He teased grinning wildly. I scrunched up my nose.

"Ew, I don't even want to think about what you are talking about." I said pushing him away.

"Suit yourself." He scoffed stuffing his hands in his pockets. Our laughter faded into silence leaving us to walk in simply the company of one other. After a period of silence I spoke.

"So, Halle is nice right?" I asked eagerly seeking his approval. He studied my face for a while before answering.

"Yeah, she's nice." He replied reluctantly. "We're going to the First task together." He informed.

"How…romantic." I said eyeing him questionably.

"I'm Fred Weasley, I could make a potions class seem romantic." He boasted.

"I'm not sure about that but I'm positive she'll have a good time, she's absolutely bonkers for you." I assured as we reached the portrait.

We waited in between our respective staircases for quite some time. Simply standing side by side waiting for nothing in particular, just waiting.

"I should go write my potions paper." I sighed.

"I should go help with the new prank." He stated.

**Girl's dormitory**

Once I had reached the safety of our dorm and the door was securely closed. I did a victory dance.

"We're so in!" I shouted.

"Yes! Now, we have an inside feed to what Fred's twisted little mind is thinking." Katie cackled.

"Phase one is complete." Alicia said smirking all the while.

**Boy's dormitory**

Once Fred had reached the safety of his dorm he kicked the door with frustration.

"I'm so out." He moaned. Knowing that Halle wasn't what **he **had planned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I faced the new day of classes with a bright smile and a cheery disposition.

"Breakfast time!" I sang cheerfully prancing around the room.

"Put a sock in it Marry Poppins." Alicia groaned blindly throwing her pillow at me. Katie rolled out of bed and practically crawled into the bathroom silently…thank god. I sauntered over to Alicia's bed and sat down next to her.

"Come on, do you want to be late?" I questioned pulling the covers off of her bed. She eyed me with a combination of lack of sleep, murder, and utter most confusion.

"What the bloody hell happened to you? Did cupid come in the middle of the night and stab you with his magic love arrow?" She asked sliding reluctantly out of bed and forcefully slamming her closet door.

Come to think of it, there was no particular rhyme or reason I was this happy. I just woke up and thought, well today seems nice, which is a bit odd, because normally, I'm the one telling Mary Poppins to sod off. Today just seems like its going to be a good day, some thing just feels good about today though I can't quite put my finger on it.

Katie emerged from the bathroom looking as awake as she could manage. She threw her pajamas into the closet and swung open the curtains.

"Oh fantastic, fan-bloody-tastic, it's raining." She sarcastically grumbled plopping down hopelessly on her bed not even attempting to save her hair which was hanging dully around her face twisted and tangled in parts.

"Why is everyone in such a sour mood today?" I asked sitting up from my bed.

"I'll tell you why," Alicia said walking out from her closet "It's raining, we've got classes, and you're singing 'yipa de do da' in every one's ears!" She exclaimed.

"Point made." I agreed grabbing my books.

"You really weren't cut out to be a morning person." Alicia muttered under her breath.

Our happy group settled down at breakfast not even bothering to pay attention as Dumbledore made his usual weekly announcements.

As Katie was drowsily smothering her toast in jam, the boys lazily strolled into the Great Hall. Lee dropped like a ton of bricks next to me and George did the same next to Alicia. Fred walked right past our table and dropped into the seat next to the least surprising person, Halle.

He was already this attached? Eating breakfast with her? Oh boy, she had better dig up some damn good stuff for this.

"Does that dampen your mood any?" Katie asked still attacking her toast with layers of jam.

"Only slightly." I admitted as I returned my gaze back to our table.

Needless to say, four classes and two new robes later my cheery disposition had reached an all time low.

I stood silently outside of Greenhouse number three barely hidden from the aggressive storm. Roger Davies and I were the last ones out of class as I waited staring at the relentless rain. I frowned and finally decided that the rain wasn't showing any sign of letting up. I glanced at him

"Now or never." I breathed before plunging into the rain. Within seconds of exposure my hair and robes were completely soaked. I saw Roger follow behind me and go through the same ordeal.

"Shit" I said stepping knee deep into a mud pile. I wrenched my foot out and started to pick up the pace, to a run. Soon, I was lying face down on my back. Why am I a klutz again?

Roger approached me his brown hair plastered to his face but some how looking as attractive as ever.

"You alright?" He asked offering me a hand. I took it gratefully but couldn't even stand up before I slipped back to the ground my head slapping the wet ground. Roger eyed be skeptically and I couldn't find the words to say anything to him instead I did the most peculiar thing.

In spite of the rain, and the mud, and the fact that I was laying in all of it, I laughed. I simply sprawled myself out and let my body shudder with laughter.

It seemed the laughter was contagious because before long we were both in hysterics. I rolled over onto my side and sat upright.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love the rain." I shouted joyously the good old Mary Poppins spirit returning. I wiped away a stray hair from my face though it didn't matter seeing as my long locks were plastered with water to my face. I opened my mouth and spun around closing my eyes.

"Really? I never would have placed you for liking the rain. You looked downright miserable down at the green house." He noted chuckling at my odd behavior.

I paused my spinning.

"Let's dance!" I exclaimed grabbing him by the arm and swinging him around with me. And oddly enough he didn't object. He let the girl he hardly knew spin him around with her and make him enjoy the moment; he let her smile creep into his laugh. Why did he trust me?

"Ahh!" I sang throwing my arms up into the air and sliding on the mud. I grabbed onto his arms for support.

"Whoa there prima ballerina." He teased grasping my arms and pulling me back up. I genuinely smiled up at him and I felt freely happy, not a care in the world. It was such a good feeling to have, to feel like for once, nothing was wrong. It was utterly surreal, surreal, but nice. I didn't remove my hand from his arm and nor did I want to.

Fred never even crossed my mind as I watched Rogers blue eyes danced as we skipped and slid our way back up to the castle slipping into the Great Hall just in time. When we came in all wet and muddy, suddenly all attention from our respective tables was on us. We exchanged knowing looks before departing to our separate tables.

I slid in-between Katie and Alicia who's eyes longed for an explanation. Fred eyed me with an emotion I can't quite place.

"Where have you been, we waited for you." He inquired icily.

"I was out in the rain, because today, today is a good day." I cheerfully informed. Katie and Alicia rolled their eyes as the ceremony commenced. Soon we would know who the competitors will be! Insert overly excited smile here

* * *

hate it. love it. review it.


	7. Get On Your Dancing Shoes

Holaaaaaa! I'm backkk! I'm realy sorry this took so longgg : ( but while i was in australia my computer broke! i had no way to write! i had an amazing time but i'm so glad to be back! here's chapter seven, i'm afraid its a little bit short, and not too much happens butttt. please read away : )

Disclaimer: Honestly, none of this is mine

* * *

"So how do you reckon he did it?"

Well, this seemed to be the question of the night, how did he do it? Don't you know who I'm talking about? Harry Potter of course. Yes, he was nominated as a **fourth** contestant for the tri-wizard tournament. But it didn't come as too much of a surprise to me, after he fought off all those dementors last year, I pretty much stopped doubting him and when he is voted the youngest Minster of Magic at 15 my jaw won't be dropping.

"He's Harry Potter, he does it all, don't question him." I said dismissively as Lee scratched his head in befuddlement.

"I just don't get it, how can a fourth year be chosen when our bloody aging potion didn't work! And that was a well made potion, absolutley no reason it didn't work."

I shrugged my shoulders and patted him on the back sympathetically. Poor boy, he's feeling rejected, boy do I know that feeling.

"The potion was rubbish wasn't it?"

He grinned guiltily.

"Course it was. The book said three weeks, we reckoned three days would be enough…"

For a moment I almost pitied him, that was until I remembered that he was Lee, and I don't pity. Besides, long white beards are a small price to pay for screwing up a potion, it could have been hair growing out of their nose, or wrinkles everywhere, or loss of hearing. Yes I'd say they got off quite easy in the grand scheme of things. I heaved a sigh and leaned farther back into the front of the couch, my legs sliding out from under me.

I leaned my head back lost in my own thoughts. Did Fred Weasley look; dare I say it jealous at dinner? Ha, never. See, he is the kind of bloke who doesn't need to get jealous, because they always get what they want and it is frustrating beyond end. Besides, he's got his darling Halle to worry about now, I'm not even sure she'll last the usual week and a half. Which a couple hours ago might have been slightly problematic, but now I'm not sure this whole spying thing is logical. I mean, it's downright cowardly, I'm sending someone to dig up dirt on what a guy thinks of me. Why didn't you ever tell me I was so low? Okay, from here on in, I am no longer apart of plan spy on Fred, nope, I'm completely out.

Though I am interested in what Alicia said she had to tell me… Okay so maybe I'll try it out for a few more days, but after that, say good bye to spying… Actually let's make it a week. Sounds superb.

"Oi Angie," said Lee in attempt to capture my attention which is so often engaged in plotting, scheming and what not.

"Yes?" I responded vaguely my eyes still glazed over, looking at nothing in particular. He ran a hand nervously through his dreadlocks and flicked his gaze upwards as if the words he needed would be provided in the space above my head.

"Have you heard about this Yule ball?" My aimless gaze was broken and as I nodded my head, he continued "Well, I was thinking- I mean- I was just… Iwannaskatietotheyuleball." He blurted out. I crinkled my nose and shook my head as if to shake the meaning out of the slur of noise Lee just emitted.

"Come again?"

He heaved a sigh and stole a glance at me.

"Do you reckon Katie would say yes if I asked her to the Yule Ball?" He asked stating each word carefully so I would be able to fully interpret their meaning. Upon hearing his question, I burst out laughing. Lee crossed his arms and frowned at me, clearly displeased.

"What is so funny?" asked the blonde who just entered the room. Lee looked at me wide eyed and subtly shook his head. My laughed faded and my mind raced for some sort of excuse.

"Ah-Lee just told me a joke, boy it was great, haven't heard a good joke in ages." I supplied unconvincingly though Katie seemed satisfied because she bounced over and sat down next to us.

"A joke? Oh, I love a good joke; go on tell it again Lee." She pleaded with Lee who now looked like a dear caught in headlights, I'm not even sure if he heard her properly.

"Yes Lee, tell it again." I urged.

My comment broke his gaze and he shot me a quick glare before plastering on a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Well-uh- Why did the chicken cross the road?"

At this Katie raised an eyebrow and glanced at me.

"Honestly Angie, that joke is hell old, it wasn't even funny the first hundred times I heard it." Said Katie condescendingly and I shrugged my shoulders "Off her rocker that one is." She added in an undertone, seriously, people around here need to learn how to _whisper._ If you're going to talk about me you can at least drop your voice a little bit!

"Well, you two can have fun sharing jokes; I've got some…work to do." She said adding in a wink for good measure. I rolled my eyes as she slipped out of the portrait hole.

"You're lucky she's daft." I said looking pointedly at Lee.

"Shut up, you've already had a good laugh about this," He snapped "Just forget I ever mentioned it."

"Oh sit down, listen, if you think that she'd say no to you, maybe **you're **the daft one." I responded. At this his expression lightened considerably.

"So you think she'll say yes?" He inquired.

"I _know _that she'll say yes." I assured. "But if you're going to take her to the ball, you'd better know how to dance."

"Don't worry about that I-er…well I know how to dance." He stammered as a light blush crept to his cheeks.

"Perfect! You can teach me." I suggested. I pulled him reluctantly to his feet and with a wave of my wand all the furniture had moved to the side of the room leaving a large open patch for my dancing lessons. Fancy that, Lee teaching me how to dance? I never would have thought.

"Er- Okay. What do you want to learn?" He asked.

"How about the tango!" I can't believe I'm going to learn how to tango, wow, I think I'm accomplishing my life's dream right now…well one dream among many.

"Okay, so you hold my shoulder, and my hand." I followed his instructions as he placed a hand lightly on my waist. "Now, just follow my feet and spell out the word T- step to the back A- step to the back again N-G-O step to the side." He instructed. I tried to follow the pattern but I only ended up stomping on his feet.

"Okay now-"

"Oi Lee, you've finally decided to grace us with your dancing skills?" teased Fred as he strolled onto our mock dance floor. I whipped around and immediately dropped Lee's hand at the sound of his voice.

"Sod off Fred." He muttered and I turned back to Lee.

"Where did you learn all this?" I asked curious as to how a person like Lee would know all tricks and turns of the tango. Lee glared at Fred who returned it in a deliberate smile. When Lee remained silent, Fred took it has his duty to fill me in.

"He took dancing lessons two summers ago," Fred explained and I stifled a giggle. Lee Jordan taking dancing lessons? Pigs are flying.

"My mum made me! It wasn't like I had any say in the matter." He interjected sulkily.

"Your teacher said you had real potential," said Fred in a mock serious tone. "Best one in the class he was."

I burst out into peels of laughter, while Fred's grin inflated, Lee's frown dropped significantly.

"That's it, I'm not going to stand around and be made fun of all day." He huffed.

"No, you said you'd teach me how to dance!" I pleaded placing a firm grip on his upper arm.

"Then you'd better stop laughing." I nodded in silent understanding while Fred snickered in the corner.

"No, you-leave." He commanded but Fred merely shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll stay and enjoy the show." He replied casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed. I shot him a glare but it did not sway his stance.

"If you say one thing, I swear I'll use that prank we've been saving for the Slytherins on you." Lee threatened. At this, Fred's grin faded slightly and he was immediately silenced.

"Now where were we…"

We were tangoing across the room now adding the complicated side step that I could not seem to master. I kept stealing glances at Fred who had maintained his position against the wall and was keenly observing us.

He caught my eye while we were in the middle of the complex switch part and I full on tripped over Lee. Yet we carried on, we were in the middle of tangoing when Fred cleared his throat to draw our attention.

"Sorry mate, but you're doing this all wrong. May I cut in?" He asked putting on his heart melting prince charming smile. Lee threw his hands in the air and replied,

"Be my guest."

Fred straightened up and held himself in a mock gentlemanly matter before he bowed slightly and offered his hand, I over extravagantly nodded and placed my hand in his.

My stomach engaged in a series of summersaults and kart wheels as he placed his hand on my waist and pulled me in close, much closer than I had been with Lee. I situated my palm uncomfortably on his extremely high shoulder and my other hand was enveloped in his larger hand.

"Now, let me show you how it's really done." He said before leading me around the room at a gallop like pace. I threw my head back laughing as he spun me around enough times to make me dizzy. We paused for a moment as we both doubled forward in silent laughter.

"So what dance was that?" I asked. He grinned and pulled me back close to him, his hand still glued to my waist. I threw him a half smile and he brushed the hair out of my face. God I think my knees are giving out, please don't turn to mush now! We've made it so far come one legs, work for me just a little longer.

"The Foxtrot of course." He replied.

"Of course." I repeated rolling my eyes. He spun me out and I lifted my head and spun back in.

"So what's this one called?" I asked before spinning back out to the usual position.

"The spin." He said once I was back firmly within his grasp. There was something possessive in the way he grabbed my waist, yet it was completely counter balanced by how gently he held my hand. I rested my head right in the crook of his neck and we continued to saw slowly across the common room.

We paused movement in front of the fire and he slowly dipped me in the romantic way that only Ginger Rodgers gets dipped. His hand slip up my lower back to support me. The distance between our faces was growing smaller by the minute. His nose grazed mine and his brown eyes drilled into mine as if he could see straight through everything on the outside and right into me. With once glance he stripped away all my illusions leaving me standing exposed, nothing left but me, not the false pretenses and fake smiles I put on, only me.

It was too late it would seem for there to be a steady flow of people in and out of the common room, leaving us completely uninterrupted save Lee who was deep in thought on the other side of the room.

"Lee you daft prick!" Katie schreeched. And whether it be from the shock of an interruption or the shrillness of Katie's voice, before I knew it the gap between our faces was growing as I fell to the ground. This only goes to further prove my point that KATIE BELL must learn to whisper or the whole world may just drop dead one of these day.

"And you mean to tell me you've just been sitting here watching the entire time…" Her hoarse whisper had trailed off and I found myself sprawled out on the floor for the second time today.

"Is it nice down there?" He said pressing the tip of his toes onto my fingers. I swung myself up and glared at him. Now that I think of it, he never was the gentlemanly type to offer a hand up; in fact he's usually the person pushing me down. What kind of a prince is this guy? I'm going to write to the company, I've got a malfunction.

"I dunno…I can't seem to remember anything. Who are you? Who am I? I vaguely remember someone dropping me, I think I've got amnesia." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, you're Angel, and I'm Fred. Now was that so hard?" He said playfully as occupied the vacant spot of floor next to me. He draped an arm around my shoulder, his hand dangled lazily over the edge of my arm and with practically no effort at all I felt protected. Something in the possessiveness of how he holds me is comforting.

"So, what's the deal with you and Roger?"

Though I had hoped to avoid the subject completely, I knew it was coming sooner or later; I sighed and focused my attention to the rubber that was peeling off the bottom of my shoes.

"Nothing really I suppose."

"Oh," Was all he said. We fell into a silence, both of us afraid to disrupt it, everything that should be said was just hovering over me waiting to come forth, the slightest movement could provoke it.

My silence was broken by a loud grumble from my stomach; apparently I hadn't provided it substantial food at dinner.

"Are you hungry?" I asked knowing the answer was always yes.

"Are you breathing?" He replied sarcastically, resulting in an exaggerated eye roll from the other party.

He pulled me to my feet using those wonderfully chiseled arms…okay, enough of that, let's focus on how we're walking down a dark scary corridor.

"Do you use this passage often?" I had to ask, it was a dark and wet passage that would apparently lead us right into the kitchens with out the chance of being seen by Filch, but this was not a passage I've ever been shown in my many trips to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, we use it loads. How do you think we're going to sneak the slime into the kitchen? Certainly not by way of the open hall that's for sure!"

We trudge through the passage until we finally reached our destination. There was a small door that opened up right into one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Very impressive." I noted nodding my head with satisfaction stepping out into the dimly light that shone down on the small room. He grinned and pulled me further into the kitchen and through a pair of swinging doors. The vast room seemed to be vacant of any house elves, apparently they aren't on duty at twelve in the morning.

I flipped open a cupboard and pulled out a package of double fudge chips ahoy chewy cookies. Fred grinned and slid them out of the package, soon enough the box was half empty. There's nothing like cookies and milk at midnight with the possible love of your life. Sigh.

I took a rather large bite of cookie and chewed it furiously.

"You know Angie, we make damn good dancing partners." He observed.

"Right you are." I replied before shoving the rest of the partly mutilated cookie into my mouth. He eyed me keenly and let out a nervous chuckle. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back towards me.

"So," He faltered "What do you say we take our skills pro?" He asked.

"What the hell are you on about now?"

"You, me, the Yule Ball, what do you say?" He smoothly asked. The smile slid off my face and I had to put effort into my jaw to keep it off the floor. Did Fredrick Weasley, just ask me, Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball in a completely serious manner? Here I was sitting in a pair of beat up old trackies, wet hair pulled up into a carelessly messy bun, a mouth full of chocolate chips and he's asking me to the Yule Ball.

"What about Halle?" I'm not sure what made me ask it, maybe it was the fact that he was still a complete player with a knack for cracking jokes where they don't belong.

"She's not half the dancer you are; she lacks your grace and elegance." He assured in a half serious tone. I smiled hesitantly.

"Fred Weasley, I'd be delighted to go to the Yule Ball with you, but if you drop me on the floor like you did tonight, I will make it impossible for you to ever produce offspring."

"You'd better say goodbye to your friend the cookie then." He replied pulling the box away from my possessive arms and greedily shoving them in his mouth.

"Hey, give those back!" I whined crossing my arms. I made a grab for the cookies but let's face it, he's got a grip of steel and a box of cookies and what do I have?

Well now that you ask I HAVE A DATE WITH FRED WEASLEY TO THE YULE BALL.

SQUEEEEEEEEE!#$WE#$#$#4$#$3

* * *

reveiws pleaseeeeeee : )


	8. Goodnight and Go

Geeez sorry my updates are taking so long! Akf;lajf;slj. Here it is, not too great, kind of a bunch of nonsense but I'm getting back on a roll with this. Expect a quick update : ). THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. Honestly you guys make my daysssss.

Disclaimer: ITS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angie, you're brilliant! We never even thought about making him jealous! Nice work!" Alicia congratulated enthusiastically squeezing my shoulders. I looked between the two wide smiles and prepared for the ultimate let down.

"First of all, I don't think Fred is going to get jealous over me hanging out with a guy, and second of all, I didn't do it to make him jealous! God you people are so low." I spat not believing the twisted minds of my friends…but now that you mention it, jealousy, it could work wonders. I inwardly smiled at the thought.

"Well, this situation with Roger might just work perfectly to our advantage." Katie schemed crossing her arms as she lent up against her bed post.

"Situation? No, there is no situation, so we danced in the rain, whoop de doo; I've danced in the rain with my brother before too."

"Incest!" Katie gasped putting on a mock disgusted face. I rolled my eyes and Alicia snickered.

"What I'm saying is, there is no attachment between Roger and myself, I wouldn't be surprised if that's the last we hear of him." I prophesized wisely…I love when I get to play the all knowing friend in our group. HAH, take that Lavender Brown!

"Besides," I continued, I had not yet broken the news to them that I, Angelina Johnson was going to the Yule Ball, with the one and only Fredrick Weasley! Hmm, maybe I could keep them going on this Roger rant a little longer, they seem quite content to just ramble on about absolutely nothing. Correction, they seem quite content to ramble on about my life, or lack thereof. I suppose I could just not tell them at all and turn my sad excuse for a life into a backstabbing, super dramatic soap opera. Ah, but that means I'll have to sacrifice one of them, people are always on their deathbeds during soap operas! Plus, I'm a little bit excited to share my tid bit of EXCITING NEWS. AHH. Nearly tripped over my own feet a couple minutes ago, I did! Alright drum roll please… "If he was planning on asking me to the Yule Ball, he'd have to find a different more **available **girl!" I coyly informed rising from my current position on my bed and walking over to my nightstand.

"Angelina Johnson you had better tell us everything we need to know right now or there will be some serious injuries involved." Alicia threatened her eyes flashing with menace and amusement.

My smile widened at this and I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Fred, I bet you anything it's Fred!" Katie squealed bouncing up and down on the edge of Alicia's bed. Alicia slapped her upside the head for messing up her covers and shook her head.

"No, she would have told us by now, wouldn't you have Angie?" She asked narrowing her eyes and letting a sickeningly sweet smile sneak onto he face.

"Well that all depends…" I replied smirking all the while. My eyes gave away my reluctant hold on the information. And Alicia's jaw slipped to the floor in a mixture of amusement and surprise.

"Bloody hell, when did he ask you?" Alicia gaped.

"I knew it! I knew it! Fred and Angie…I told you he was madly in love with you! you just don't listen." I rolled my eyes as Katie continued to bounce around obnoxiously all over the bed.

"It was only a couple of hours ago. Believe me, it was real shell shock. There I was looking probably worse than I've looked in front of him in a long time, shoving pounds of chocolate chips down my throat and he says, 'Let's go to the Yule ball'. Honestly, he could have at least dropped some hints!"

"Well, our work here is done. Nice job Belle, I'll put in a good word for you up in headquarters." Alicia teased grinning like a loon, Katie still engaged in bouncing was too busy to even notice Alicia.

"Hey, don't go congratulating your selves just yet! He probably just wants to go as friends you know? So don't go abandoning our YPS jus yet, I mean she could be useful right?" I posed; there was something about having this inside feed to Fred that made me feel comfortable.

And although I know for a fact that he **definitely **just wants to go as friends, sometimes it is nice to think of the maybes and the perhaps. I mean, it's not every day your best friend and possible love of your life asks you to a Yule Ball right? I had dreams of him whisking me away like the romantic fool that he should be, but the timing has to be just right. If it happens at the wrong time I will be just another girl, and I simply won't have that. I'm not going to let him walk all over me, no sir! So to sum it all up for you, I want to know that he loves me and that he's asking me to the Yule Ball not because we're friends but because he wants to be my **boyfriend, **and _then_ we can go on his horse and live happily ever after in his castle. But the circumstance has to be just right. Did you catch all that?

I glanced at Alicia and Katie, if they had any clue the kinds of things that go on in my head they would think twice about questioning my lack of attention from time to time. I mean, I've got conversations in my head more than in my mouth at times. What a way to live!

"Wait, you said he had to initiate, now he has clearly initiated! Good on us!" Katie exclaimed with a smile filled with self adoration.

"But this isn't even romantic initiation! This is just 'Hey Angie, we're friends, let's go to the Yule ball because by that time I will have dumped every other girl in the school!'"

Alicia glared at me and Katie only giggled in sheer amusement.

"Angelina, well all know he's absolutely bonkers for you! Stop being so depressing and wake up!" Katie reprimanded tying her blonde curls up in a pony tail.

I rolled my eye.

"Yeah I guess your right…you know what else I saw today, Fred and George doing homework!"

Alicia nearly fell off the bed when I said this.

"You have got to be joking." She gasped in disbelief sliding comfortably into her bed.

"There is this little thing called sarcasm, its brilliant absolutely brilliant I tell you!" I replied doing my best to change the subject from Fred and I to anything less humiliating.

Alicia crossed her arms angrily and rolled over in her bed so her back was towards me. Somebody is a little bit touchy! I know what will cheer both of them, or at least Katie up.

"So I found out who Lee Jordan is taking to the Yule Ball." I stated my eyes gleaming with mischief in the early morning dark. Katie immediately rolled over to face me and Alicia's back relaxed a considerably large amount. It is nice to be the one with the gossip instead of being **the gossip.**

"Who the hell is he taking!?" Katie screamed louder than she meant to. She winced slightly and offered a smile. "Not that I care or anything…I just like to know these things." She recovered tossing her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Well," I began turning off the light in the far corner of the room. "She's absolutely gorgeous, but a bit daft sometimes. He's been crazy for her ever since he made it clear he was not gay, and she's pretty amazing…I'm a tad jealous if I do say so myself."

"Honestly! Who does she think she is! Stupid pretty good for nothing slu-" She was cut off by Alicia's harsh defiance.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Katie!" Alicia exclaimed. I looked at her with shock, I didn't think my clues were that obvious…

"How the hell did you know it was her?" I questioned pulling my wavy hair into a braid down the back of my head.

"Lucky guess?" I fixed her with a stare that said 'Honestly, I can tell when your lying to me!' "Okay, okay, I was sold by the daft part."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at Katie who was sitting on her bed with a look of disbelief and shock. Her eyes seemed to be un blinking and her maniac smile would give Chucky a run for his money.

"Now that my gossip has been completed, I'm going to bed." I announced wriggling around under my comforter. Alicia murmured her agreement and Katie was silent, but then again that is to be expected.

It was two in the morning and I could not find sleep. I rolled restlessly in my bed until finally I threw off my covers and sat on the edge of my bed debating what to do.

I settled for a late night trip to the kitchens, I need to stock up on some chocolate. Sure it was a good day, but who's to say good days always have good endings? Yes I was in desperate need of a good cheering up. I slipped into a pair of slippers and tip toed down the stairs. The common room was aglow with of embers burning away in the fire place. I threw on a sweat shirt and slid out of the portrait hole, nothing but the faint light of my wand to direct me.

After a few stumbles and trips I managed to land myself gracefully in the kitchens. The kitchens really were a fascinating place; there was an island type structure in the middle of cabinets that reached all the way up to the ceiling. A pair of swinging doors led into where the food was actually prepared. A house elf sauntered out and bowed low.

House elves on duty at two in the morning, huh…I might as weel take advantage of them…

"How may I be of service to you young lady?" She squeaked gazing up at me with big watery eyes.

"Is double chocolate fudge too much to ask?" I questioned hesitantly. She shook her head and retreated behind the swinging doors.

Minutes later she emerged with a large slice of my favorite double chocolate fudge. I eyed it hungrily and consumed it with in seconds.

Next came the chocolate cake, accompanied by a scoop of vanilla ice cream. The house elf eyed me humorously.

"Pardon me for saying so, but you seem like you are having some troubles in your life Miss, for only very trying problems could warrant this much chocolate." She observed and I smirked guiltily through a mouthful of icing.

"Well, you see, there is this guy, and it sounds a bit odd to say that I'm in love with him because after all, I'm only 16, but I don't know what else it could be. Any way, I'm head over heels for him, and well, in his eyes, I'll always remain the best friend, never the girlfriend. And it's weird because he's one of the most flawed people I have ever met. He's always blowing off his school work, he's with a different girl each week, he's stubborn as hell, and at times he can be a downright prick, yet somehow in my eyes, he is untainted. He is my prince charming; we're just stuck in different fairy tales. He skips from tale to tale sweeping each beautiful princess off her feet while I'm stuck here kissing toads and downing chocolate by the pounds. So, I'm not living in a starving country or anything like that, I'm just a girl waiting for my happy ending. But then again, aren't we all?" I asked not even seeing the nonsense in spilling my heart to a bloody house elf. It kind of felt good to talk it all out in a way, you know, set everything straight in my mind make sure to keep my hopes down.

I smiled reminiscently before looking down to find reality staring me in the face in the form of chocolate cake. I shrugged and shoveled another forkful into my mouth.

"Brownies?" The house elf offered sympathetically as I took a final bite of cake.

"Read my mind." I grinned. See? This chocolate thing works! I'm grinning now, ah, that cake was good, and I bet the brownies will be even better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day greeted me with a stomach ache and eyes that could barely keep themselves open.

"Arghh" I mumbled rolling over to glance at my clock. I shook the sleep out of my eyes and squinted at the bright letters. 8:49. I rolled lazily back into bed and cuddled up into my covers. Seconds later my eyes flew open and I shot straight up in bed. Shit, I've got ten bloody minutes!

I scrambled out of bed and threw my uniform sloppily onto my figure. I grabbed my books and ran out the door with out even touching my hair. On the way down to breakfast I ran smack into Roger Davies. He smiled warmly at me but I only found frustration and interruption in this meeting. It was early in the morning, I'm not equipped to think on my feet like this.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I just…" I searched the ground and clutched my hair hurriedly meeting his eye before mumbling another quick apology and taking off down my race track again.

Some friends I have, not waking me up. Damn them!

"Angie!" Rogers's voice called after me and I reluctantly drew my rapid pace to a halt.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HATE IT X3 LOVE IT X3 REVIEW ITTT. : )


	9. Those Are All Very Beautiful Words

AN: PLEASE DON'T HATE ON MEEEEE. I said it would be a quick up dateeee but I got caught up in school and exams and nutcracker and all the other fun stuff that comes with November. But here it is… it feels kind of thrown together, but I'm already writing chapter 10 so NO JOKES, quick update : ). Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much if you reviewed, infact that's what reminded me to write! Its amazing to get reviews so if your reading you should leave a little something.

Alrighty, I've ranted enough I reckon…

Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE

-------------------------------------------

The seconds took years to pass and I was frozen in time. Since when did I have two people asking me to the Yule ball? A strange croaking noise of uncertainty escaped my mouth and he raised his eye brows waiting for a response. It should have been easy to say 'No, sorry, already taken.' But here's the thing, I'm not sure I want to say no to him. Wait a minute, Prince charming or random knight? Random knight or prince charming?

"I'm sorry," I began steadying my voice, "I'm kind of maybe sort of going with someone already." I added with uncertainty to what his reaction would be. Surprisingly enough, he didn't frown, or fake smile. No not at all, in fact he chuckled. I furrowed my brow and eyed him in confusion; this was not the reaction I expected.

"Are you making fun of me or something?" I asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Are you always this indecisive?" he countered casually sweeping a dark brown lock out of his face. I smiled uncomfortably and shrugged my shoulders.

"Indecisive?" I echoed curiously and he nodded his head.

"Kind of maybe sort of…" He quoted taking on my voice and full stance. "Do you not know? Did the bloke say, 'Want to kind of maybe sort of go to the Ball with me?'"

"Fine," I replied sitting into my hip and crossing my arms "I am definitely, with out a doubt going to the Yule ball with another person." I lifted my head and smirked. What now Roger Davies, huh?

"Oh, so it's not even necessarily another guy…for all I know you could be-"

"Shit!" I exclaimed as my attention was caught by the clock standing outside the Great Hall. I immediately took off running in the direction of the dungeons. I paused momentarily to look back towards Roger who was watching the mess that I was, scramble down the halls with mild amusement.

"Don't think I'm forgetting your little comment! We will be finishing this later!" I called and once again hit the ground running.

By the time I reached the Dungeons I felt like a mentally unstable asthmatic. My hair was askew and I think my heart has just pumped more blood in five minutes than in my entire life. Damn, I really need to start exercising again, next Quidditch season I'll be the only slug in the air. I burst into the classroom and suddenly all heads were turned to me. I let out a nervous giggle and darted to the seat next to George and Alicia.

"Where's Snape?" I asked scanning the room for everyone's favorite slab of grease. George shrugged and Alicia shook her head.

"He was hear just a moment ago, he left only right before you came into the room, lucky timing you've got. Wish mine was that good…" George sighed.

"Thank Merlin. Thanks to somebody here, I woke up late!"

"Ah Ms. Johnson, decided to join us have we?" He questioned every word dripping with slime. Yuck, he belongs in one of his potions. One part evil, one part grease, one part disgusting and poof! You've got your self one Severus Snape, fresh out of the cauldron and ready to punish students.

"Care to tell us where you've been?" He questioned once again approaching our desk menacingly.

"I was here, don't you remember?" I asked knowing that pretending to play dumb was a lost cause. Snape shook his head and I glanced around the room, my mind was frozen and I could feel detention creeping up on me imminent and hovering. In front of me I could vaguely make out the words 'bathroom'.

"Oh that's right. You wouldn't have seen me because while I was here, I was in the bathroom, so I was here, you know just not **here.**"

Fred put his head in his hands and winced as if my blundering no good lying skills were causing him extreme pain.

"Yes well, I think detention should teach you to use the bathroom before class."

I outwardly groaned, and now it was my turn to defeatedly burry my head in my hands. Detention? Detention!? All because bloody Roger Davies had to stop me in the hall way, I've got a detention. I mean according to tweedle dee and tweedle dumb my lunatic best friends, the entire bloody world knows I'm head over heels for Fred! Speaking of best friends, what kinds of friends don't wake you up in the morning?

How is it that someone's life can be so horribly ordinary and still land detention? People who get detention are rebellious, rule breakers neither of which I am.

My life is painstakingly plain. It's like I'm standing on the tip of a needle teetering from side to side waiting for the extraordinary to swoop down upon me. But I don't see any signs of excitement or real drama flying my way, and I'm beginning to lose my balance on the needle.

I wait on the tips of my toes for something, anything, and I get nothing.

Fred asking me to the Yule Ball is pretty much the high light of my life and in the grand scheme of things that's not very exciting.

Maybe I spend too much time analyzing my life instead of living it, or maybe I'm just destined to become a single 90 something old lady who's only real excitement is when it thunders and lightings.

Shit, I'm analyzing it right now aren't I? Focus Angie, focus on your pink potion…

Uh oh.

"Erm Alicia?" I asked lifting my head from our potion. "Is it supposed to be pink?"

Her eyes widened and she scurried over to the cauldron. She swore under her breath and beckoned for George to assist us in saving our Potion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day seemed to rejuvenate me bringing my mood up and out of the dumps. After all, the Yule Ball is only a month away. I get giddy just thinking about it, Fred and me, me and Fred. Mrs. Angelina Weasley. Yuck. Well, we'll have to work on the whole name thing later.

I picked up my books and trudged up the stairs to my room. The door swung open and I threw my books on my bed eager to go find Fred and discuss things like what color will best compliment my eyes and his hair. I sighed dreamily skipping back towards the stairs.

I was halfway out the door when two mysteriously dressed dark figures jumped me and tried to take the bit of candy I have in my left pocket.

Ah, not to worry, it's only my friends. Eye Roll

After muffling my screams of terror, they slowly removed their dark masks. Okay, wow, either I missed the huge 'James Bond is coming to Hogwarts' memo, or I should direct them to a therapist.

"Do you like our costumes?" Katie asked breaking their morbid appearance.

"Don't you have a bank to rob or something?" I asked shoving them aside as they were in the way of Fred and I having perfectly coordinated dress robes. Those bitches.

"We have some very important YPS information." Alicia said in an undertone, hinting that there could be enemies lurking any where within the vast, bland, EMPTY room.

"Okay, but you have to take those things off, because I cannot take anyone who dressed like Darth Vader seriously." I said crossing my arms. Katie glanced down at her black robes and under garments sulking slightly as Alicia pulled them forcefully off of her.

"Okay, so good news and bad news."

"Bad news first" I responded hoping it wasn't too dreadful.

"Well, apparently and this is a direct quote from Halle who was directly quoting Fred, "We're too close to go out, it would be awkward.""

I sighed, well isn't just a mood killer. Too close to go out? Isn't that a bit oxymoronic? Go to the Yule Ball with me my arse. I began to wish that I'd taken the good news first because in this new light, the good news in and of itself wasn't very good at all.

The good news was that Fred has no clue that I'm bloody in love with him. Which is beginning to look like another batch of bad news. Now I know I said, he had to initiate, and that I was a prick for almost telling him what I thought, but now I want him to know, I want him to know that he drives me insane!

But then again, why would I wan him to know when rejection will smack me in the face and tear our friendship to pieces.

I used to know what I wanted; I knew exactly what I wanted. Things were black and white; I wanted one or the other and I didn't know any better. Then **he **strolls in, in all his glorious colors, trampling my black and white world leaving me to sort my way through shades of gray and blues and greens. All of a sudden, good isn't good enough, I'm not satisfied with black and white, I want purples and reds, I want more than what I've got but I haven't the slightest clue how to get it.

This is my white flag, H-E-L-P.

"Okay," I said shakily. "Seriously, why were you dressed like Death Eaters?" I asked eager to switch my train of thought to something more amusing.

Katie grinned wildly putting the rest of her black clothing on.

"Katie thought we should dress like agents, you know since we're spies and everything."

They both giggled but Kates got a bit too carried away and actually began to cackle at which point Alicia hit her on the arm, ending the maniac fit of laughter.

Sometimes when I look at them the only thing that comes to mind is why? Just why?

"Alright, as soon as you guys are fit to be seen by society let's go to dinner," I suggested leaning up against the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, as if you in the emotional state that you are in are any more ready for society than we are!" Alicia replied shedding her fitted black shirt for a grey sweatshirt and some jeans. I glared at her,

"I'm not in any sort of emotional state! Seriously, what is there to be upset about?" I questioned defensively straightening my posture and abandoning the comfort of the wall. Alicia shrugged while rolling her eyes.

"Alright let's go!"

"Katie, I thought we all agreed to not freak the whole school out with your stealth clothes." I replied smirking at her. She was still in her black shirt and black pants, looking like the ultimate creep.

After forcefully changing Katie into some nice sweatpants and a t shirt, we sat down at dinner.

"Good dinner tonight" Alicia remarked sarcastically glancing at the soggy potatoes and questionable turkey. But she piled it onto her plate any way, Katie picked at the apple cobbler. My stomach grumbled, but at the sight of tonight's dinner it quieted.

I think a trip to the kitchens is in order; they're bound to have some food lying around that I can just…steal.

"You guys want to come grab something from the kitchens with me?" I asked stepping out from the table.

"Can't be screwed walking all the way down there." Alicia replied. Katie nodded her head and went back to her apple cobbler.

I rolled my eyes and slipped out of the great hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I strolled down the hall, listening to the echoing clonk of my shoes against the stone floor. I walked in rhythm, clonk, clonk, clonk, until something disrupted my pattern. Clonk, clink, clonk, clink, clonk. Someone was screwing up my pattern, fiery wrath awaits them.

I stopped and spun around ready to scare the accused first year, but I was mildly surprised.

"Roger?"

"Yes dear?" He replied slightly confused. "Should I be apologizing for something?"

"You screwed up my rhythm." I informed him with a frown. He grinned and began to walk instep with me rather than the previous opposition.

"Sorry, I'll never do it again." I fixed him with a stern glare, "I promise!"

I met this with a grin and we continued to walk down the hallway. I wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he walked with me and I let him.

"Not that I don't want you here or anything, but where are you going?" I asked as we were a few paces away from the kitchens.

"To be honest, I was just kind of going with the flow. Trying not to disturb the rhythm." He replied stuffing his hands in his pockets. I paused for a moment to study him. He was just short of perfect. Granted I have only known him a few days, but he's always been charming, polite, not once has he lost his temper, or gotten frustrated with the intricate inner workings of my mind. He just kind of gets it, you know? He doesn't analyze every second, he didn't seem to mind about the Yule ball…why the bloody hell couldn't I have fallen for Roger Davies?

I stared at him in subtle admiration, he was honest with out brutality, and he was just so genuine.

And then there was Fred, daft as can be, reckless as thunderstorm in the summer and charming only from a distance, the closer you get the more faults you see. When you get close enough to notice the little things, like how his mouth is crooked and his eyes are usually half way closed. As soon as you start to close the gap between what meets the eye and what is actually there, he backs up a couple steps.

But not Roger, he was here, and moving forward.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I blinked several times to clear my head.

"Uh, the kitchens." I replied awkwardly smiling in spite of myself.

"Kitchens it is." He said offering his arm. I glanced down at it and then hooked my own through his.

"You just tried to trip me!" I accused playfully. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"You stepped on my toe klutz," He replied back. We sauntered into the kitchen and as we walked, I subtly stuck my foot out in front of his, any second now he'll be flat on his face.

Well, that is not at all what happened, he saw me try to trip him and now I'm flat on my face.

"Amateur," He chuckled. I squinted open my eyes and winced rubbing the back of my head. How is it I'm always ending up on the ground around him?

"A hand would be nice!" I shouted from the floor. He walked over to me and leaned over.

"Of course you're Highness." He replied. I reached my arm out for his hands to pull me up, but instead I felt my back leaving the ground. His arms settled around my back and under my legs.

I smiled warmly up at him, the more I'm with him the more I begin to think that Roger is my prince charming after all.

"Oi George! I hope you-"

Lee was cut off as he and George came into our sight line. I immediately jumped down from Roger's arms. Lee was grinning and George's eyes widened in disgust.

"Hey," Roger greeted offering a wave.

"What have we here?" Lee asked still smirking. I frowned and grabbed Roger's wrist dragging him towards the exit.

"We were just leaving." I muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay restlessly on my bed a sinking feeling of guilt was taking the place in my stomach of what should have been a nice dinner, but Lee and George had to go and spoil everything. I feel like I've been caught red handed, yet I haven't done anything. My stomach growled angrily as Katie emerged from the bathroom and curled up in her bed.

"Didn't you get any food from the kitchens?" She asked staring at my stomach.

"Not exactly." I responded before explaining the chain of events that led to me lying here as I am with a growling stomach.

"Did Lee say anything about me?" She asked, her blue eyes lighting up. I rolled my eyes and she pouted.

"Can we focus on my problem?" I asked pulling my covers up to my chin.

"Call me blind, but I don't see what the problem is."

For the first time in her life, Katie Bell was making some sense. There was no problem, I was once again over analyzing this. Seriously, no big deal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, problem.

After one week of spending time with Roger Davies, I knew _why _he wasn't my prince charming. It wasn't like there was anything actually wrong with him, that's not it at all, in fact that's the reason he's driving me insane. Its like he's not human, he never has bad days, and he makes it impossible for me to want to be away from him. When ever I screw something up its all ways 'Don't worry, its no a problem', which was simply amazing the first couple days, but after a while I found myself purposely messing things up just to infuriate him, and it doesn't work.

Today in Herbology, I cut the wrong part of the plant , we had to start from step one, and his daily grade is probably sitting in Snape's dungeons, but he didn't care!

Besides all that, he's messing up my routine. Not that I have a daily routine planned out hour by hour, but you know, just the general way of things. Fred doesn't seem too upset, but maybe that's because I've hardly seen him. Alicia and George aren't pleased with me at all, Alicia pretends not to care, but I see it, she cares. Katie and Lee are positively giddy about the whole thing, which makes me want to hit them. Hard.

So Fred runs off with Halle, George and Alicia conspire about Merlin knows what, and Katie and Lee giggle about it. So when I'm not hanging out with Roger, I've got no where to go. He just messes up the normality of things, and I don't like that.

"Want to leave?" He asked taking notice that I was just staring blankly ahead instead of the book in my hands.

"Huh?"

The library never really did me any good, just left me dazed and confused.

"You just seem a little bored." He noted closing his potions book and stuffing his essay into his bag.

"Yeah, I suppose homework just isn't my idea of fun." I replied. Of course it had been his idea to come here, "Come on," He said, "We'll do some homework together, it'll be fun." So he did homework, and I stared at the wall. But really I enjoyed myself I did.

He laughed at my comment and waited for me to stand up. Something inside of me sparked and I lost it.

"See, this is the problem, _that _wasn't even funny." I said glaring at him. He furrowed his brow in genuine confusion.

"What are you on about?"

I shook my head; I would surely regret this later.

"You laugh when I'm not funny, you don't say anything when I'm a flat out bitch, and nothing upsets you, you're god damn perfect!" He opened his mouth to object but I kept going "I turned you down to go to the Yule Ball, and you didn't care! I just insulted you and you're just sitting there, not enraged in the least!"

"Look Angie, I'm sorry, I don't know what I-"

"I'm yelling at you for being perfect and you are apologizing? I'm being horrible to you, you should yell at me, tell me I'm wrong, talk bad about me, say I'm out of my mind, say anything except I'm sorry." I spat.

Roger just sat there as I predicted he would, not angry, not yelling back, just confused. He moved closer to me and I fixed him with a stern look that told him to back up. I couldn't think of anything else to say, I had been a prat. My face dropped and the flash of insanity left me. Seriously Angelina, learn to control your rash stupid, stupid, stupid emotions.

"None of this is your fault," I began looking at him with remorse. I fiddled with my hair and met his eyes. "You just screw up my rhythm, you're the melody, and I'm the beat."

I grabbed my bag and muttered a quick apology darting for the door.

"You thought I didn't know?"

I halted my exit and turned towards him, now it was my turn to look confused.

"Know what?" I asked curiosity drawing me back to him. He smiled and leaned against the table.

"About you and Fred."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, not believing what he just said.

"What about me and Fred?" I questioned shakily moving towards him with my head slightly inclined. He gave a laugh that was void of any amusement and stared at me.

"I know that your bloody in love with him! I wasn't expecting that to change," He exclaimed. My eyes widened and I felt my stomach drop through the floor and all the way down to the dungeons.

"I am not in love with Fred Weasley." I replied firmly my regretful gaze hardening.

"Look, you say I screw up your rhythm, and I kind of get how I throw things off, your friends aren't too fond of me, and obviously Fred doesn't like me,"

"Why wouldn't he like you?" I shot back quickly, but he deflected it with a shake of the head and other wise ignored my comment.

"See this whole, you're perfect thing, is just an excuse, I know you're angry with me because I'm messing with you and Weasley, but why should that screw our friendship up?"

I could not even believe the things I was hearing. Who the hell did he think he was to tell me why I wasn't wanting to hang out any more?

"You're bloody crazy; Fred has nothing to do with this! Its not some excuse, I really can't stand the way you're flawless!"

"I'm not perfect, because a perfect guy wouldn't say this, but a good guy would, you're going to get hurt. Like it or not, he's going to screw you over just like everyone else."

And I had a legit reason to be enraged. I may have started this, but he was doing a damn good job and keeping it going. He doesn't know me, I mean not really. He knows I suck at Herbology, and that I've got only one set of good robes, and that I love Quidditch and hate exercise, but he **doesn't know** that I hate the yolk of the egg or that I use lavender shampoo, or that I talk to house elves, or that I would love to finish learning to tango, or that I picked my nose until the third grade, or that in the summer I love to just lie in the grass and relax, and above all he has no clue how in love with Fred Weasley I really am

So he knows the me that everyone knows, but that's not enough to think he knows what's going on in my head.

I glared at him and shifted my weight adjusting the bag on my shoulders. His blue eyes were filled once again with calm and poise. I shook my head and replied,

"Maybe you are a good guy, but you are not a smart one."

And I got the hell out of there.

--------------------------------------------------------------

hateitx3loveitx3REVEIW IT


	10. But Actions Speak Louder

Okay, so that was A BIT longer than expecteddddddddd. WHOOPSIE DAISIES.

Terribly sorry, it's on the shorter side, and it feels like kind of a filler chapter, but next chapter will be filled with killing curses, and an undiscovered prophecy, and an unplanned pregnancy…JOKES. But it will have more action, if you will, than this…oh you pervs not in that way! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER.

Oooooooookay I really like to rant in authors notes…somebody please stop me.

Any way HAPPY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

DISCLAIMER: you have got to be kidding… come on now…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Blow number one.

"You have got to be the daftest cow in all of England."

Blow number two.

"I'm ashamed to even call you my friend! You pull one more stupid move like this, and its over."

I sighed catching very few of the words that were flowing steadily out of Alicia's mouth. They hit the floor like little grenades, simply pelting off the wood, building up to the explosion. That's how Alicia works, she pretends she's fine for a while, and then slowly she begins firing; once she gets going, and there is simply no stopping her.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked as her pacing slowed and the insults were lowered to barely a whisper as if she were repeating something to herself over and over again.

"I don't think it was that bad…" Katie's condolences were silenced by a glare from Alicia. She then steered this glare towards me and shook her head.

"You bloody kissed Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson, you kissed Roger Davies! She kissed him!"

You probably feel like you are missing something well, maybe that's because I've been trying to forget what happened after I made my grand exit out of the library. Well, let's just say grand exits never go as planned, at least not for me. Just as I was triumphantly storming out, Mme Pince had to get involved. I was a few steps away from the door, I was almost out, I could taste free air and then, BAM.

"Angelina, you need to return the Chocolate Frog book you took out, it has been much longer than two weeks."

I rolled my eyes and replied quickly still eager to escape.

"And you've go to stop making such noise in the library! It's a study place for goodness sake!"

She proceeded to rant and rave about unfair library treatment and how all students _**blah de blah de blah**_. This lecture continued on for quite some time, enough time for Roger to find me and pull me aside after my book talk had come to a close.

One thing led to another, and to put it plainly I'm a stupid, rash girl who needs to stay away from everything with male hormones. Maybe there is a reason that Professor Trelawney keeps seeing a multitude of cats in my tea cup…

"Look, I felt bad, he's a good guy, I had no right to do what I did to him; it was sort of consolation I suppose…"

"You felt bad?" She fumed sitting down on her bed "Roger is a good guy, a great guy even, but you don't want great, you want Fred!"

It was true. There was no denying it, the whole reason I flipped out on Roger was because he was such a **good** guy. It drove me nuts! I'm not looking for a one size fits all here - Roger is perfect, who doesn't want a perfect guy? He could have chemistry with any girl in her right mind, so that obviously doesn't include me. I'd rather have Fred, who though is riddled with rips and imperfections, seems to fit just right any how.

"Hey, who is the one who said _perfect, we'll make him jealous!_" I quoted staring at Alicia.

"In order for the jealousy thing to work, you'd actually have to be spending some time with him for him to notice this whole bloody Roger thing. If he had taken it in doses, it would have been fine, but he's going to explode when he gets hit with this big, huge, jealous, _kissing _**thing."**

I rolled my eyes. I really need to get a control of my emotions. Seriously, what is my problem?

"How is it that I enter a relationship perfectly sane, and exit leaving everything that crossed my path waiting in line at St. Mungo's?"

"We could argue the sane part…"

"But there are more pressing matters at hand." I finished smiling teasingly at Katie.

"Of course, like how the bloody hell you are going to dig yourself into this hole."

"She means how you are going to get yourself **out **of this hole." Alicia corrected smoothly ignoring Katie's attempts to save her slip up.

"It's not like it's a huge hole, its manageable I think." I concluded. I surprised even myself with the ease in which I was handling this situation. Usually I'd be on the floor; breathing into a bag…I've come a long way since last week.

Alicia's face dropped as she came to the slow realization that she was more upset about this than I was, Katie's face dropped right along with Alicia's.

"Alicia," Katie whined as she stared vaugley at the wall in front of her, "We really need hobbies."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I rose early, with an entirely new outlook on life.

**Yeah, right. **

"Angelina, get your arse out of bed!" Katie shouted ripping my blankets from me. My body automatically recoiled into fetal position.

"Oh, sod off will you." I muttered tossing in my bed. Alicia let out a cackle from the opposite side of the room.

"Now Angie, what kind of friends would we be if we did that?" She rhetorically questioned.

"Nothing you haven't done before…" I replied under my breath as I forced myself to roll off the bed and stand on my two, very wobbly, legs.

"Last night, Merlin came to me in a dream, I had an epiphany," I mused while flipping through my closet looking for something that if not clean, was not stained at the very least. Boy I need to do laundry.

"Care to enlighten us _Trelawney_?" Katie sardonically replied.

"No more YPS. I'm going cold turkey, as of ten seconds ago, YPS has been officially abolished." I stated proudly knotting my tie and stuffing it under my jumper. Katie's jaw resounded as it hit the wood below us and Alicia was simply a deer caught in headlights.

"Who told you this?" Alicia mused her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Merlin," I replied packing my books sloppily into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Since when have you taken advice from dead people with strong morals?" Katie asked looking absolutely appalled at the idea of it.

"I've decided, I'm done with all my analyzing, all my worrying, what ever happens is just going to happen right? Why try to mess with it? If I'm going to have a relationship with Fred, I want it to be real. Spying, doesn't strike me as all that true."

"But what about all our hard work? Just throw it all away?" Alicia whined possessively.

I smirked.

"Pretty much yeah. Now move your lazy arses before we miss breakfast."

Let me tell you, those two trudged down to breakfast as if it was the last one they would ever be eating.

I walked steadily down the halls letting the retired 007s drag behind me. As we paraded down to breakfast I glimpsed the brunette I needed to talk to.

"I'll meet you guys at breakfast!"

They nodded lethargically in response. I sprinted down the adjacent hall feeling seemingly confident for who I was about to talk to.

"Hey" I called. He spun around to face me, grinning like mad.

"Well, I see you brushed your hair this morning." He noted jokingly. I forced a chuckle, _damn, _I knew I forgot to do something, I cursed mentally kicking myself.

"Always the charmer," I replied swooping my tangled hair into a casual bun at the base of my neck. "So I was thinking, and really I'm…"

"Angelina, I'd like you to meet Parker." He said knowingly cutting me off and motioning to a blonde just across the hall. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Roger Davies comes to my rescue for the one billionth time. He saved me from an extremely long and what would have been awkward explanation. I smiled gratefully at him and he returned it.

"Oh, Parker?" I echoed making playful eye contact. We winked and pulled her over to us.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend as of a few minutes ago."

I recognized the girl; she was Ravenclaw, brilliant Quidditch player. Actually, she was kind of the female version of Roger, sweet, friendly, outgoing, the kind of person nobody really resents simply because you can never seem to find anything hateful about them.

She nodded hello before whispering something to Roger and running to catch up with a group of her friends.

"She's lovely," I genuinely noted.

"As are you," He began, I eyed him suspiciously "But it never would have worked out between us. You are just too perfect." He jested.

"**Ohh**, you know what, you are just too-" The bell rang obnoxiously in my ear and I swore loudly. "-good at making me late for…potions! SHIT!"

And with that I was back in the bloody Olympics. Why does this boy always make me late for Potions? Not only is it the most remote classroom in the whole sodding school, but it's _Snape_, **Snape**!

I entered into the Potions classroom abruptly. Snape's head snapped up and intently watched a trail of grease flow down his hair and slowly make its way down the back of his robes.

"Ms. Johnson!" He shouted pulling me out of my trance; I scurried to the only open seat, one next to Fred and Lee.

"I thought we agreed not to make this a habit."

I looked at Fred hoping he would feed me the right words, or slip a fake pass into my hand. He did no such thing.

"Er…Well, you see – I was…erm, held up." I mumbled. A malicious smile spread over Snape's oily face. I grimaced.

"Well, I think two detentions should suffice."

WHAT!? That's outrageous!

"What?"

Surprisingly the voice that called out came from beside me. Fred had taken his feet of the desk and was sitting straight up.

"She was only two minutes late!" He exclaimed. I nodded my head as if to say _Yeah, what he said._

"The amount of time makes no difference, my class is clearly not on top of Ms. Johnson's priorities, I think detention might boost its status."

Fred shrugged and turned to me, "Alright, you heard the man Angel. I just hope you're ready for your detention with Flint, I hear he's a real trouble maker in detention."

I furrowed my brow in confusion and widened my eyes to tell him to cut the act or he'd be in detention all week. He smirked and threw me a wink, and that's when my brain froze and I began staring blankly into space.

"Huh?" Flint replied stupidly not catching onto the situation.

"That is a different situation Weasley. Marcus was hardly late," Snape replied scathingly.

"Oh really Professor," He said feigning enlightenment, "I was under the impression that degree's of lateness didn't matter, neither did House."

Snape glared at Fred who was now grinning like he'd just won a million galleons, he leaned back in his chair casually knowing he had all the hand in this situation.

"If that is the way you feel, all three of will serve detention tomorrow night, right here."

With that Snape continued with the lecture and the attention of the class was lost once again in the depths of the many cauldrons that lay sprawled around the room.

"Oi, I owe you one." I said to Fred. He shrugged and smirked teasingly.

"Hey, if we are keeping track of arses saved, you owe me about **a hundred and one**."

I hit him in the arm for his cheek and then returned to gazing at my wall. Yes, it's a nice wall to gaze at, a very nice wall indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed by extremely uneventfully. I made eyes at Roger while he and Parker held hands during lunch, but really that's as good as it gets. I'm still not seeing much of Fred, which is precisely what I'm going out to fix.

I dropped my bag in the room and set out to do two things. Firstly, find a girl called Halle, tell her that her services are no longer needed. Secondly, find prince charming and elope with him…oh if only.

I was about to go down to the common room when I was hijacked, _**again, **_by the people who I call my friends. They grasped my arms and forced me onto the bed. This time, they are not wearing an obscene amount of black…thank Merlin.

Katie started ranting and pacing in front of me.

"Slow down Sherlock Holmes, what are you two on about now? I've got to go tell Halle the plan is off. Then Fred and I are going to go for a long walk and disappear into the sunset."

"Well," Alicia began in a high pitched voice that was typical of a bad situation, a high pitched well was never a good way to start a conversation. "You might have to take a rain date. I'm afraid if you see Fred very soon the only sunset you'll be seeing will be the sun setting…on your life."

Oh boy. _Well, _isn't this turning out to be a wonderful day. Turns out whilst I'm dreaming of long walks along the beach, he's counting all the legal curses he can put on me.

"That's pleasantly **morbid. **Why exactly would the sun set on my life if I see Fred?"

"BECAUSE HALLE IS THE MOST-" Katie continued in a rant of very long, very explicit words which I don't think I will be repeating any time soon.

"She spilled."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UH-OH…spies found outttttttttt.

Hate it. Love it. Review it.


	11. I'm Just Consistently Inconsistent

Okay so that was A REALLY QUICK update : ) aren't you all proud? It is on the shorter side, but like I said A REALLY QUICK UP DATE. Sorry, but there are no killing curses, or unplanned pregnancies, just a little bit of violence. Mwahahahaha. read away allll.

OOOH. P.S. people who reviewed, I LOVE YOU A LOT, and if you did not review, there is hope, LEAVE ONE RIGHT NOW x3.

Disclaimer: ya da de da daa you know the deal

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She did what?" I asked in resounding disbelief. My question hung in the air for only a few seconds before it plummeted to the ground.

"She told Fred." Yep, there it was splattered on the ground just as we would soon be. Why is my timing always just seconds off? Funny isn't it that the **day **I decide to call off this _ridiculous _spying charade, Ms. Blabber mouth decides to blow our cover.

I quickly abandoned all hopes of a romantic evening with Fred spent just listening to the soft hum of the crickets as we gaze into each others eyes. Because as it would seem, my reality was going to be murder, murder set to the harmonious rhythm of bombs as Alicia, Katie and myself hid under our beds gazing into the fire burning around us. Only destined to be so humiliated, so looked down on, that we would only come out for classes, and we would do so with brown bags over our heads as to hide from the rest of the world. **Yes, **and so this is my fate.

Now, any progress I had made in the past couple of days, any conclusions I had come to were thrown out the window. I had back tracked seeing as I was lying on our floor inhaling and exhaling deeply out of a brown paper bag. Thank you Katie Bell for being prepared for the first time in you life.

"Apparently," Alicia began staring down at me from her standing position, "Halle was expecting a Yule Ball invite,"

"**Oh bloody hell**; you have _got_ to be joking me! The one good thing that happens to me is also the one thing that will lead to my ultimate destruction!" After this outburst, I repositioned the bag to my mouth and allowed Alicia to continue with her tale.

"So she was obviously not happy about that-"

"You're telling me," I muttered with contempt. Alicia silenced me with a glare and continued.

"She asks who he is taking, your name comes up, and now she is furious."

"Possessive girl, isn't she?" Alicia shot me another glare, but I pointed to Katie who shrugged guiltily in return.

"Then, just a few minutes ago, Fred breaks it off with her. Apparently she broke down and went into hysterics; somewhere along the lines she cried something that caught Fred's attention,"

Katie and I sat on the ground mesmerized waiting for the next installment.

"Well what did she say?" Katie prompted.

"Four words," –cue dramatic music- "_I am a spy." _

"Why that little- One of these days-" Katie began burning holes in the floor with the intensity of her stare.

"That's all Lee told me, he just grabbed me and Katie in the common room, told us to hang here for a while,"

"This is really just perfect, absolutely perfect." I muttered bitterly tossing aside the crinkled bag. Alicia picked it up, and began breathing into it.

"What do you need that for? You were the only one who reacted calmly to this!" Katie exclaimed pointing accusingly at the brown bag in Alicia's hands.

"I just realized what this means," She began removing the bag from her mouth, "We are going to be known as the three lowest, most pathetic, most sickening girls at Hogwarts!"

Thank you Alicia for your wonderful way with words, I'm actually beginning to think this is the worst day…on record at least.

I mean, how many days do go to bed sighing dramatically,_ that was the worst day ever. _When all that really happened was I tripped down the staircase and missed a homework assignment.

But today, not only is Fred probably furious that we have been _spying _on him, but he's going to start asking questions as to why we saw fit to spy on him, why we tricked him. On top of that, tomorrow the whole school will think I am pathetic. And true as it may be, do we really need them knowing that?

"Hey, how come the guys aren't getting any of the blame? They did stuff too!" Katie huffed crossing her arms.

"Because Fred wouldn't have any friends left if he was in a row with them too!"

"He'd still have plenty of girls…" I mumbled to myself. "Oh Merlin, I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again. And we have detention together tomorrow night!"

They eyed me sympathetically and smiled to themselves thinking how lucky they were that it wasn't George, or Lee we'd been spying on. What friends!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With some help from Lee and George, we managed to avoid Fred completely the rest of the day and the whole of the next. We went dinner while Fred was working on a prank with Lee, and in classes us scummy girls stuck together on the other side of the room, when Fred yelled my name I flat out ran (seriously, one of these days I'm going to enter myself for the Olympics, I do enough running…). Now I was sitting in my room, Alicia was feeding me some sort of pep talk; Katie was attempting to loosen up my shoulders.

"Have you got all that Ange?" Alicia asked waving a hand in front of my dazed face.

"Erm- yes?" I supplied. She nodded satisfactorily and motioned for me to stand up.

"Okay, now hurry up so you can get to the dungeons a good 10 minutes early." She commanded pushing me towards the door. I stopped abruptly and turned towards her incredulously.

"Are you kidding? Go to detention with Snape? _Early_?"

"Clearly you were not listening at all." Alicia snapped as I aimlessly searched the floor, "So you don't bump into Fred, he'll be late more than likely, but we cannot take our chances. Alright, ready?"

I shook my head, but Katie simply replied "Good," And shoved me out the door.

I sauntered down to the dungeons and kicked back in one of the uncomfortably straight chairs. 15 minutes later Severus and I were joined Fred baby, the one person I've been longing to see. **In my nightmares. **Hah.

Flint, strangely enough, did not show up for detention. Snape did not seem surprised or worried; in fact I swear I saw him smirk. Gross.

We'd been scrubbing cauldrons for 2 hours when Snape finally dismissed us.

"Alright, that is enough," He said. And with that I dropped my brush and sprinted out of there.

"Angelina!"

Shit. The shout that echoed behind me was gaining ground, because dream as I may, I'm still no gold medalist here, and it's a lot easier to avoid when there are crowds of people swarming the halls.

I ignored him pushing on looking for any sort of escape. I really can't talk to him now; he'll never speak to me again.

I picked up running until I spotted a door, I wasn't sure where it led but I was willing to try anything. I slipped out and was surprised to be greeted by a cold gush of wind. Even more perfect, I'll have pneumonia for my funeral.

I pressed my back against the cold stone of the school and waited; I heard Fred's footsteps and prayed that they would run past the door. Apparently Merlin is a bit angry that I didn't take his advice earlier.

"Angelina, wait-"

I tried to step around him but he grabbed my arm. I'm done for, finished, vanished into the night.

I squirmed my arm away from his grasp and took off running again. This is beginning to feel like a bloody training session! I had only taken a few steps when he caught me again, this time more firmly by the shoulder.

"Angelina!" He yelled. I turned to face him and avoided his eyes as if one look would kill me.

"I've been looking for you all day!" He exasperated. I met his eyes briefly before returning to the ground.

"Yeah, well Alicia mentioned something about the sun setting on my life so I wasn't exactly inclined to talk with you." I seethed. Why was he seeking confrontation? It was only going to make things worse, couldn't we just avoid each other forget it ever happened.

"You think I want to talk?" He shouted still grasping me firmly by the shoulders. "What the fuck is your problem? You have been spying on me? That is pathetic! What kind of friend, excuse me, what kind of person does that?"

"**This, **_this _right here is exactly why I did not want to talk." I shouted back lifting my gaze to glare at him.

"Oh, you want to avoid it just like everything else?" There was more to his voice than just volume, there was a hatred in it, one I had never heard before, and to be frank, it scared me more than the shouting. "Just answer me one thing, grant me this one favor will you?" He asked plastering on a humorless grin. I glared at him so he continued.

"Was your life just not interesting enough for you? Was Roger Davies not entertainment enough for you that you had to go poking into my life?"

"Roger Davies has nothing to do with this and you bloody well know it!" I fired, "I screwed up. Let's all pause for a moment and watch because Angelina Johnson screwed up. If we did this every time you messed something up we would have screamed ourselves hoarse years ago."

"You are really low you know that? You make me sick," He snarled turning his back towards me to leave.

"You are not going any where, you want this? Well here it is! **You **are the one who makes _me _sick. Halle is the first girl you've spent more than a week with and that doesn't bother you. You use people like their only purpose is to serve you, and I resent you for it. Like to know why I started this whole spying thing? Because I care, I actually give a damn what you think, and apparently you are the only person who doesn't know this."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You were looking out for me? Yeah, **that's** a load of bull shit if I ever saw one."

"I was looking out for me-"

"The selfish-bitch makes a come back, now we're talking."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Lily!" Katie screamed as she jumped on top of my bed. Stupid, rotten girl…

"It is Saturday, and I treasure my mornings." I mumbled burying my face in the pillow trying to forget everything that happened last night.

"You are going to love this news!" She squealed. With this my eyes shot open and I sprung upright in my bed.

"What news?" I asked hoping that I just had a really bad nightmare last night.

"Somebody gave Fred a black eye."

Oh my Merlin that actually happened. I closed my eyes for a moment

"He won't say who did it, but I reckon it was Flint. He's the only one who could have possibly done it, were they rowing in detention?"

I put an arm around my stomach and looked up pathetically at Katie.

"Flint wasn't at detention." I replied feeling sicker by the minutes. Katie scrunched her nose in thought.

"Huh, I can't wait to find out who it was."

"Me." I answered my eyes widening with fear and disbelief.

"You know who did it? You have to tell!" She giggled sitting down next to me on the bed. I shook my head and the color drained from my cheeks.

"No, it _was _me."

Katie stared at me blankly and was about to open her mouth when Alicia came in cutting her off.

"I have fabulous news!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. I stared at her solemnly. Really Alicia, this fabulous news wouldn't have to do with discovering a time machine would it? Because that is what I bloody well need.

"Nobody seems to know that we were the ones doing the spying! It has completely blown over; we were all worried for nothing! I mean it shouldn't be too hard to patch things up with Fred…" Irony, how sweet.

"What's the matter with you two? Is she sick or something?" Alicia asked Katie who only shook her head in response.

"She did it." Katie choked. Alicia skipped joyously over to her dresser taking a brush to her hair.

"What?" She asked.

"I punched Fred Weasley." I stuttered barely believing the words as I spoke them.

"You did what?" Alicia's question hung in the air for only a few seconds before it plummeted to the ground along with what was left of my sanity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: ) Reveiws pleaseeeee.


	12. Stop the Tape

A/N: okayyy well this took a lot longer than expected SORRY : ( I've been writing this post Hogwarts Angelina / Fred thing and I just got on a roll with it you know? But I was sick today so I figured I'd get some writing done for this which I am very eager to finish! This chapter is a bit on the short side, and slightly pointless, but next chapter will be the yule ball : ) eyebrow wiggle okay enough ranting READ AWAY X3

Disclaimer: seriously, you should know this by now

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fred, could I have a moment," I meekly asked, approaching him slowly in the empty hall way and knowing that what I was about to do would take much longer than a moment.

I'm not sure how I got to this moment, but some how or other, here I am asking for confrontation. I suppose it started after I recounted what had happened to Alicia and Katie. Katie laughed and reckoned she never knew I had it in me; it took Alicia some time to actually believe that I had indeed given Fred Weasley a black eye and when she did, I thought that Fred and I were going to end up as lovely bookends. But Alicia simply shrugged and stated that 'it was no longer her problem', but I know she was using every inch of her self restraint to keep from socking me one.

I took to avoiding Fred, and it wasn't hard seeing as he was avoiding me as well. Lee and George seemed to be privy to what was going on because they would throw us a sympathetic smile and sit themselves on the other side of what ever room we were in.

It was all a lot of trouble over our small problem. I mean sure to me, the problem is huge, but on my scale, the highlight of life is Fred asking me to the Yule Ball, so it's slightly distorted from the rest of the world. I mean really, what are the problems of two kids who can't get their act together to the problems of the world?

None the less, it had taken me a week and a half to convince myself that this was stupid, and immature. It's not as if we are going to go the rest of our lives with out ever speaking to each other, and since Fred didn't seem to be making any moves, I decided that I was going to have to show some initiative and take the situation into my own hands and push my stubborn nature aside.

Ten minutes ago I had been the most confident girl in all of bloody England, but as we strolled into a nearby class room I felt my swell of confidence begin to deflate.

He strode over to the desk and slid onto it resting his feet on the chair. I stood in front of him begging my voice not to give me away.

"This is stupid," I said after a long lapse of silence.

"Is that what you brought me here to say?"

"No," I responded shaking my head, "No, there's more,"

He nodded his head waiting for me to make my point.

"Look, I shouldn't have punched you," I relented sighing deeply and eyeing his now healed eye.

"I agree," He forced out refusing to make eye contact with me. I bit my lip and waited for his response, but apparently 'I agree' was all he had to say on the matter.

"Well, you asked for it," I accused. I knew when I started this that it would take more than an empty classroom and a slur of words to get Fred to apologize, but I expected some admittance, expected him to take some blame.

"I asked for it did I?" He echoed lifting his gaze to meet mine. They weren't filled with contempt as I had dreaded, but they were filled with a sort of vague longing, as he if he was just as indecisive as I am, but the Fred Weasley I know is anything but in decisive.

"I suppose the_ selfish bitch, _was meant as a compliment then?"

"It's the truth." He seethed.

"Even if that was true, what makes you think that you have license to go about shouting the truth?" I shouted throwing my hands out to the side of me "Should I list some truths about Fred Weasley? Alright, let's start with the fact that you're a rotten git who doesn't give a damn about what other people think and in fact I'm beginning to think that you just don't give a damn about other people at all. You think you are king of the world just because you can manipulate any brainless girl who glances your way. Well here is a newsflash Fred Weasley, I am not one of your bimbos."

My breath was heavy and I closed my eyes. I hadn't meant to spill out that much; he's just so frustrating, something about that boy gets under my skin. He laughed dryly and I ventured a glance at him.

"You are right Angelina, you aren't brainless, you had the smarts to use a spy to get what ever it is you wanted from me," I crossed my arms defensively, I was hoping he wouldn't bring up the whole spying thing, because I have no blanket of denial to hide under, the fact that I am pathetic is the cold, hard truth.

"A spy." He repeated "That is the sort of thing that little girls do to their parents to find out what they say about them. How old are you, five?"

I took his blows, one by one and silently cursed myself for being such an idiot. I dig my own holes, I create these situations for myself and then to get out of them, I dig deeper. Will somebody throw me a god damn rope already?

"Why did you do it?" The question struck the air in an odd fashion. There was no more frustration in his voice, he simply sounded curious. As if he genuinely cared. Here is the problem; the only thing he actually cares about it's the only thing I can't tell him.

"I dunno," I offered letting my voice trail off.

"It's a simple question,"

"Well maybe it doesn't have a simple answer!" I fired defensively and the look of curiosity was gone from his eyes.

"You always do this, always go on in these rants about how _I will never understand, _or how _It's complicated, _but then you follow up with a _but it's all your fault._ Tell me, how the hell am I supposed to _understand_ what the hell it is I've been doing if you are always shoving me away."

"Believe me, if I knew I would enlighten you." I said honestly. It wasn't as if I had any clue how to make him understand that the fact that I'm bloody head over heels for him. I sighed, why were we so good at fighting like this?

"I don't want to fight with you any more Fred," I admitted, though the tone of my voice was just short of pleading. When he was silent I bit my lip and forced words out of my mouth.

"I can understand if you don't want to go to the Yule Ball with me any more," It nearly killed me to say it, but if he was going to be stomping on my feet purposely the whole night, then I have no business being there with him. He jerked his head up and looked at me letting my words sink in.

"Why? You think this is your out? So you can go scampering off with that prat Roger Davies."

"This has nothing to do with him, incase you haven't noticed he's got a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop me," He muttered. The thought lingered in my head, but I pushed it away.

"I'm just saying, I would understand if, considering the circumstance, you want to take back your offer. _I'm_ giving _you_ the **out**, not the other way around."

"Look," He said sighing and letting his defensive exterior slide down. "Just because I'm angry with you, doesn't mean I hate you."

I looked up at his half smile and grinned. He didn't hate me! Quick! We should be riding off into our sunset before the prince decides to kick me off his horse and realize what a loon I am.

"You had me fooled," I admitted hopping down off the desk. He grinned and rested his hands on my hips looking down at me with new found affection.

"You are Angelina Johnson, I could never hate you." He said grinning. I reached up, forcing my limbs to partake in at least some sort of physical function as they were a mushy mess, and squeezed him into a hug.

The insignificant problems of those two kids seemed to be resolved, at least for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought we agreed to wait until she was absolutely mental before we slipped her some of those pills." Katie whispered to Alicia under her breathe as they watched me dance around the room humming to my own sort of tune.

"Hey, don't look at me," Alicia replied throwing her hands in the air innocently.

"So, did Fred confess his undying love for you?" Katie asked dramatically clasping her hands together. I paused in my frolicking and shook my head.

"Nope."

"Did he forgive you for the spying?" Alicia questioned incredulously. I shook my head once again.

"Not exactly."

My two friends exchanged a confused glance and I simply met it with another large smile.

"He doesn't hate me!" I shouted before collapsing onto the bed. Alicia strode over to me and glanced at me curiously twisting a piece of hair around her finger.

"You are pathetically sheltered." She concluded with a shrug and climbed into her bed. At this Katie squealed and hurried over to us sitting cross legged between our adjacent beds.

"George asked Alicia out today," She giggled lifting her shoulders up and sighing in delight.

"Are you serious?" I echoed sitting up in my bed looking towards Alicia who had covered her head with her blankets.

"Yes," She exclaimed throwing them from her "But do you see me hopping about like some deranged bunny rabbit?"

I grinned while Katie and eye exchanged a glance.

"You know, you could hop a bit if you wanted to," Katie suggested standing up and holding her arms out in front of her. Alicia rolled her eyes and I threw her a wink.

"I hear its really quite effective," I added wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

"Effective at what? Inducing asthma?" She retorted sarcastically, though there was a smile that tweaked at her lips as she sat up against her head board. Katie and I stared at her imploringly, and she finally caved and stood on her bed jumping up and down. Katie and I joined her prancing freely around the room each of us humming to our own harmonic tune. After a few minutes Alicia it seems, began to feel a sort of adrenaline rush.

"GEORGE WEASELY ASKED ME OUT TODAY! AND I SAID YES!" She shouted joyously jumping from bed to bed waving her arms around manically.

"I AM GOING OUT WITH THE SINGLE MOST GORGEOUS, MOST AMAZING GUY IN THE WHOLE BLOODY WORLD!"

"So this is what you guys do up here."

My head whipped around as I saw through Alicia's shouting the very subject of her exclamations and with him was Lee. George was grinning as if he'd just won some sort of medal and Lee was staring at Katie like she was the trophy George had just won.

"Haven't you people ever heard of knocking?" I snapped glancing at Alicia who hadn't even noticed the intrusion.

"We just wanted to let you know," Lee began crossing his arms looking quite proud of himself.

"That we figured out how to get up here,"

"And we plan on using it, at most unexpected times,"

"So expect the unexpected…"

I stood in confusion crinkling my brow attempting to decode what they had just said. Hang on a second, they can get up here! BUT THEY ARE GUYS! Expect the unexpected? What is that supposed to mean?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katie asked noting their presence.

"Out." I demanded pushing them out of the door before they could launch into their complicated tyrant of plots and experiments that lead to them having ultimate access to this room when ever they want…I'm not even going to pretend that doesn't scare me. We were both pulled back into our hopping session as Alicia shouted,

"MRS. ALICIA GEORGE WEASLEY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reviews?


End file.
